The Cop, the Bad Boy, and the Slut
by arsay
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a rising star in the NYC Police department. Blaine Anderson is a bad boy made by circumstances; handed the short stick by fate. Sebastian is the slut that made one too many mistakes. And this... is their story. SEBKLAINE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything that's associated with it, or any of the characters. However I do own the plot and any original characters. Don't steal ppl, it's not nice. And I'll curse you.

**Updated NEWS! So this is Aryaarsay, I had to create a new account since my old one was deleted. I'm having to re-post all of my stories, but this time I'm taking all of the Mature 18+ content out of them. If you're interested in reading the stories in their entirety, then feel free to visit my LJ account. I already have all the stories posted there, and the link is on my profile page. **

**As you all know, my smut also contains plot within it, unfortunately I'm have to do this because of the sites guidelines. **

Author's NOTE: Hey guys…. Oh ya I decided to go there… started a new story, even though I'm supposed to be focused on finishing Latent Nature. But I'll say that this story will probably be updated only once a week until I finish Latent Nature. For those of you who haven't read that story, check it out ;)

And for those that already know my writing style… let's just say I hope you'll enjoy this story.

Warnings for the Story: Read this before you continue. Don't read if you don't like any of the things underneath. This story is SLASH, boy on boy, rated R, M whatever and will probably contain the following. Anal, oral, violence, Fluff, drama, first time, humor, hurt/comfort, probably won't be a threesome but you don't know how my twisted mind might change… and it's already changing, BDSM, Romance, etc. Also this is totally AU. Remember that characters will be OOC from very to little. By the way, I'm gonna make up some stuff cuz I don't have time to research. hehehehe

Enjoy ;)

The Cop and the Bad Boy… and probably the Slut

Bad boy meets Cop

Kurt Hummel was extremely proud of himself. Being a Captain of the NYC police force at the age of 23 was no laughing matter, and he knew that he'd be climbing up the ladder in the coming years as well. It was especially a big accomplishment when one was an out and proud gay and looked as delicate as he did. But people never underestimated him twice, probably by the time they were flat on their back with his handgun pressed to their heads or when they were being zapped by his taser. Either way, the other officers knew by now to treat Captain Hummel with respect.

As Kurt walked though his police station, he wasn't above gloating. Life has been going in the right direction. Yes he was currently alone, and hadn't had sex in a year actually. But Kurt was more focused on his career anyway. He remembered how his last relationship had ended. Nick had been a brat, one that had been spoiled by daddy way too much. So it was hardly surprising when the kid had given Kurt an ultimatum, Him or his job. Kurt snorted, remembering his actions; he'd kicked the kid out on the curve as soon as he'd made him choose. 'Hmmm, I don't even know why I was with the brat..ummm probably cuz he was really tight and didn't mind getting fucked on the kitchen table'. Kurt smiled.

Finn Hudson, Captain Hummel's Lieutenant winced as he walked with Kurt. It anyone saw Kurt's face now, they'd probably be awed by that sweet angelic smile. But Finn knew… Kurt was evil. He shuddered as he remembered some things he'd rather forget. YUP, no matter what everyone saw on the outside, Finn knew that his step brother was an evil, terrible man.

Kurt's grin just grew wider when he saw Finn cringing away from him. Yup, life was good.

What Captain Kurt Hummel wasn't aware of, was that a storm was about to rearrange his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine Anderson was a bad boy. He hadn't thought when he was a kid that he'd grow up at the age of 20 and be a bad boy… but circumstances forced people to do things that they'd rather not do. He used to be a dapper young man, who went to a privet school, sang cute romantic songs; a typical bashful schoolboy. Until his parents found out he was gay, and kicked him out of the house at the age of 15 with no money and no place to live. Then things just went from bad to worse. He had to quit school because he didn't have any money; while his friends wanted to help they had been stopped by their parents when Blaine's parents made sure to talk everyone out of helping him. They were influential people after all. Not wanting to make things difficult for his friends Blaine had taken what little money he'd saved and moved to NYC. Then things got even worse. There he hadn't known anybody, and not many people were willing to hire an underage homeless boy. Blaine quickly learned that the world wasn't a very nice place, and you had to do unpleasant things if you wanted to survive.

Blaine didn't want to live the rest of his life on the streets, and while singing might have brought him a couple of dollars, it really wasn't enough to feed him daily, much less put a roof over his head. Not to mention the streets were a dangerous place. Also Blaine wasn't really interested in becoming a whore for money either. Though he knew that if enough time had passed by, his hungry belly might've made the decision for him.

But lady luck decided to be a little nice to Blaine one day. He was getting beaten up by around twenty guys. He'd already taken down ten, but it was getting harder and harder to push them back. Starting that Fight Club in his school and the skills he learned there was coming to be handy at that moment. Long story short, the boss of the gang had been impressed by Blaine's fighting skills, and let's just say the rest is history. That's how Blaine was introduced to the underground world of New York City and how that day he became a part of it.

Now five years later, Blaine wasn't doing too badly for himself. He was a free agent, doing various chores and assignments for the big leaders, mixing with the small crowd, basically a middle man. He went under the radar in the underworld, but a lot of people were still very aware of him though. If Blaine had wanted to, he could've climbed to the top of the ladder. However, one habit from his past had remained with him; he tired not to directly hurt people and didn't like to hurt people. But Blaine was no longer the sweet boy from all those years ago, this kind of life had changed him. He now fought like a savage and swore like a sailor. He was a dangerous person now, a hidden important figure and the best thing? Blaine has never been caught once, by the cops or any other do gooder. Blaine didn't like his life, but he knew that it couldn't get any better than this; it was even peaceful in a way.

What Blaine Anderson wasn't aware of, was that his whole life was going to be uprooted again.

Blaine watched the drug trade with narrowed eyes. He really wasn't a fan of drugs, it made people do things they didn't want to, and it changed people. But who was Blaine to point fingers. He wasn't here for the trade; he was summoned to talk to one of the bosses, probably to carry a message to someone else.

Suddenly Blaine heard noises of fighting and gun shots. "Shit! SHIT! Drug bust!" he furiously whispered, looking for a way to get out of there quietly.

Just as he was slipping out, there was a large hand clamping down on his hand. Attached to that hand was a large police officer, saying "You have the right to remain Silent –" Blaine silenced him with a quick kick to the head.

He took down three more officers before they were able to subdue him with four more.

"Fuck you guys, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! Let me go you PIECE OF SHITS! LET ME GO!" Before the first officer he'd hit got tired of his crap and hit him with the taser. Just as Blaine went down, the last thing he saw were a pair of icy blue eyes and a smug smile looking down on him. Blaine's last thoughts were '…what a cocky bastard' before he slumped unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Blaine woke up, it was because he'd received a face full of cold water. Harsh bulbs were lighting up the room, and he recognized that it was an interrogation room. When he finally was able to focus his eyes, he saw a strong looking woman in uniform sitting across from him.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Blaine rasped out, his voice hoarse from a lack of water.

"Sue Sylvester Kid, Sheriff to you " the woman gave him an evil smirk.

Blaine gasped as finally recognized and realized he had the Chief of Police in charge of NYC, sitting across from him on the table.

"I've been searching for you for a long time kid. You're not one of the big fishes in the sea, but you're that tiny fish that knows everything and can slip in any hole to escape. I'm really glad that my boy Hummel was able to capture you, even though unknowingly."

"What the FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Blaine was screaming at this point. Things weren't looking too good, and he really didn't want to go to jail.

"Shut up kid and Calm down. I have enough dirt on you to throw you behind bars without even a trial. So shut up and listen to me, I have a proposition. It'll get you out of jail, and you'll be able to live a good life too" Sue tried to give him a gentle smile, trying to calm the kid down. Though she stopped smiling when he gave her a horrified look. OH ya, she remembered, there was a reason why she didn't smile.

"Are you gonna make me go undercover or something. Be a spy? Cuz I'd rather go to jail. I'm not doing shit like that." Blaine protested.

"I considered that for a minute kid. And I'm heartless but even I have my limits sometimes. Here's what I want you to do."

After the explanation, Blaine was sure that Sheriff Sylvester really was heartless. What she was considering was the same as throwing him in a pool of piranhas. Though he had to admit that if based on that 1% chance he survived… then he could have a pretty good life.

"Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you just be putting me behind bars?" Blaine was suspicious.

"Look kid I have nothing against you. I know your entire story boy, and it really was circumstances that made you do half the shit. I have spies out there kid, and they told me that you avoid the really bad stuff. In truth you really do just run errands. You could've done a lot more, but you don't cuz you have a good heart. I've seen a lot of messed up people in my line of work kid, and I gotta say that the life you've had to choose isn't the one for you. So I'm gonna be straight with you, I'm giving you a chance to start a life. Take it or leave it. It's gonna be hard work on your part, but I'll make sure that it pays off. You'll be useful kid, I can tell."

By the time Sue finished, Blaine was sure that she was being sincere. Blaine could tell when people were lying to him.

"I'm in."

Captain Hummel had been called to the headquarters to see the Chief of Police. He smiled as he walked, thinking that it was probably related to that successful drug bust he'd conducted a week ago. However when he entered the room, he started to get a bit nervous. The commander of his area was also present in this meeting… something fishy was going on, especially when Sue was trying to give him a smile, though like always she really wasn't succeeding.

"Sit down kid. How've you been?" inquired Sheriff Sylvester.

'YUP, something is definitely up. Especially when she's trying to be NICE.'. Kurt frowned as he sat down.

"Cut to the case Sheriff, what up?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on the Bust. You did a pretty good job, though I would've done better. Anyway, I got a special assignment for you Hummel." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hmmmm… go on. By the way, Why is the Commander here?" asked Kurt. The commander was looking uncomfortable, as if not willing to meet Kurt's eyes.

Sue spoke up, "The mission is tough of course, he's here to convince you."

"What are you up to Sue? Get to the real deal." Kurt didn't want to chase around the bush all day.

"The name Blaine Anderson rings any bells kid?"

"….hmmm… ah, isn't it the small fish that you've been trying to catch for a couple of years?"

"Ya, and you caught him for me boy." Sylvester help up a picture to Kurt.

Kurt looked at the curly hair and big hazel eyes and instantly recognized the boy as the one he'd seen trying to slip away from the back. He'd thought the kid was super cute but that didn't stop him from sending Finn after him. Of course then he learned about the filthy mouth and animal fighting skills that also went with that cute face. The kid had injured three of his best officers. Kurt wasn't very pleased.

"What about the Fucker?" Sue raised an eyebrow at the filthy language. Ah, so Kurt wasn't very happy huh? This just made things more interesting. So she explained what she wanted from him.

Kurt's voice grew quiet. "So let me get this right. You offered the kid a chance at a good life. All he has to do is join the police force. He's starting tomorrow, and you're putting me in direct charge of him. You want me to train him personally, show him the ropes, and you want him to LIVE WITH ME?" By the end, Kurt was yelling at her.

Sue just smirked at him in agreement. Kurt turned to the Commander "She can't be serious! She's putting a dangerous criminal rookie in my station, and wants me to personally look after him!"

"Kurt, don't yell. It's an assignment. Sue knows what she's doing." He explained gently.

"What the fuck dad! Is this some sort of punishment?"

"KURT HUMMEL. I'm your superior, not your dad at the moment. You WILL be respectful." Burt glared at his son. Sue snorted 'He's certainly acting like a dad.'

She finally spoke up "Hummel listen to me. It's an order." Seeing Kurt calm down she continued.

"Look kid, I'm getting old. I didn't want to tell you about this so soon but you're forcing me. I'm gonna retire in about five years and go live in Hawaii, and no one is gonna mess with my plan. No ONE. Now I'm the responsible kind of person, so I don't want to leave all my shit to some stupid ass. I've had my eyes on you for a long time kid. You're not as good as me… but you'll do. You have that twisted quality I'd been looking for. So ya, you do this and it'll just be another proof that you'll be able to handle my job in five years down the line. I'll make sure that you climb up the ladder easy, but I'm sure that you'll do that on your own anyway. I have a lot of faith in you kid, don't let me down." Just as Kurt opened his mouth to protest, Sue just rolled over him.  
"Shut up kid. Listen, you've seen Anderson's file, I've shown you all the details before. And you know that the kid went down that path because he didn't have many alternatives. You can't fault him for that. You know that he has a good heart; he just needs a second chance. And you can give him that."

Kurt stopped, knowing that he wouldn't like this but that he would always give a person a second chance. "Admit it, you just want to torture me by putting a rookie under me" was Kurt's last grumble of protest.

And Sue knew that she had him, bleeding heart speeches always worked on people. But she knew that Kurt could see right through her too. She wasn't kidding when she said he'd be the perfect person to replace her. What she hadn't told him was that she was sure that when he was in charge, he'd do an even better job than she had.

Sue teased "I'm sure you'll enjoy him under you."

Kurt gaped at her "ARE YOU FUCKING MATCHMAKING? You're paring me up with a criminal?" Sue gave him an evil smirk, and Kurt lunged at her only to be held back by Burt.

Burt was dragging Kurt away from the office when Sue gave a parting remark "Go chill at home porcelain. Your Boy Toy will be there to see you tomorrow at the station. Don't be too rough on him and don't leave too many marks."

"FUCK YOU SYLVESTER. JUST FUCK YOU!" screamed Kurt as he was dragged away, another two officers assisting Burt.

The others just sighed, this wasn't anything unusual. Though one of the new interns was horrified and asked someone nearby what was happening. "Don't concern yourself kid. This is the usual procedure every time Captain Hummel is here to see the Sheriff. He's always dragged away as he's screaming and cursing." The intern just nodded, thinking that some things are just better left alone.

Burt was with Kurt in his apartment, watching the boy mutter about 'evil bitches that should just die and burn in hell'. Not knowing when Kurt was going to stop, Burt interrupted.

"Kurt, I'm really proud of you son. I know it's going to be hard, but you've always had a good heart, and you've known how to handle things from an early age. Sylvester wasn't lying when she told you that she wants you to take her position. You know that there are a lot of talented people in all of NYC, but out of all of them she choose you Kurt. That because you're special, boy. And she knows this. We're all placing a lot of trust and hopes in you son, don't let us down"

Kurt sighed, knowing everything his father said to be true. Even he was surprised when Sue told him everything today, and he knew that she'd never joke about something like that. Done with his DIVA fit, Kurt just nodded. "You know what I'm capable of doing dad. I won't let you guys down."

Feeling relieved, Burt hugged his son before he left.

Kurt just looked around his apartment, groaning in annoyance 'Where the fuck am I supposed to put a guest in my one room apartment?'


	2. Chapter 2

The Arrival of the Houseguest

Kurt Hummel was pissed off. Everything was going wrong this morning. Everything, from the stupid alarm clock, the coffee machine, the toaster… hell, even his hair products were acting weird. So when Kurt arrived at the station with a frown on his face, no one was more scared that Finn.

Everyone cringed as Kurt stalked to his office, forgoing with his usual cheery "Good morning Ladies!".

They could tell that being on their best behaviour would be mandatory today, even Santana would be cautious today. And that was saying something especially since she usually had the guts to address their Captain by 'Lady Lips'.

Unfortunately Lieutenant Finn had the job of giving Kurt the package that had arrived for him this morning from Sheriff Sylvester. Hesitantly he approached the door, knocking quietly. The only response he got was a grunt.

"Ummmm… Captain I have a package for you here. Sue sent it." Finn quickly handed him the thick box before he hightailed out of there.

Annoyed Kurt opened the box, seeing three sets of police uniforms in it, the necessary weapons and items and a letter. Kurt opened the letter.

_Hey Porcelain, _

_This is the uniform for your new boy toy. It's been made to be form fitting, I thought you'd appreciate it. You can oogle him all you want now, and don't grope him too much. I sent you three sets cuz I know that you might get horny at the station and they might stain. I know that you're kinky Hummel, don't deny it. Also remember that I won't mind if he's littered with hickeys, but keep it to a minimum. People tend to not respect officers that look bruised and limp a lot. _

_Have a good day Porcelain. Don't forget to follow in my footsteps. _

_Sue_

Everyone cringed as they heard a scream.

"FUCK YOU SUE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Blaine Anderson wasn't a happy camper. He hasn't had much in his life after he was kicked out of his home. Ya he started to make money later in life, a lot of money, but those were all put away in bank accounts. If you weren't a big boss, and you wanted to lay low… It was a rule of the trade to make sure that you didn't live in luxury. And Blaine had never felt the urge to use that money. So all Blaine had was a tiny one room studio apartment, in a shady neighbourhood. But now he had to lose even that. Sylvester told him to cut all the connections he had with the underworld life, and that meant selling the apartment.

So here he was in front of the station, ready to start a new life with only the clothes on this back and a single luggage. He hated how he's had to start anew over and over. This was mainly why he took Sue's offer. He wanted to live his life how he'd imagined it to be before his parent threw him out. And this was his only chance to do it. At first he'd thought that he'd have to change his behaviour totally once he starts the job but Sue had told him that unless if he killed someone in cold blood or betrayed them, he could act like himself or however he wanted to. He especially remembered the last words he was told 'If you want to annoy Hummel, it's no skin off my back. Just know that Porcelain isn't as fragile as he looks'.

Blaine smirked, finally ready to start a new life again. People were starting to look at him; he had to admit that he kind of looked like a hobo. Especially with the overgrown afro like hair, and the worn ripped cloths. Hey, when you're a low laying criminal, you didn't have time to worry about fashion.

As Blaine dragged his luggage through the doors of the station, he could feel all eyes on him. The station had been quiet when he'd come in, but now it was as if there we no human beings present now. It didn't take long before he was approached by someone. A gorgeous Latino woman came up to him, looking him up and down.

"Honey, did you not go to school? I'm sorry but this is the police station, the homeless shelter is in the opposite side two roads away. Did you come here for directions?" Santana Lopez was a mean bitch, but even she knew to when to restrict herself.

Despite the harsh words, for some odd reason Blaine could tell that she was trying to be kind to him.

Rolling his eyes Blaine started to speak, only to be interrupted by someone. Well it was more like a scream that interrupted him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Blaine looked up to see that it was that first officer that had tried to apprehend him during the drug raid. The one that later knocked him out. Blaine scowled, 'Figures Sue would send me to this hell hole.'

The Latina spoke up, "Finn I know that the homeless aren't the most attractive, but they can't help it. They don't have access to everything we have. Even I know that you shouldn't be outright mean to the less unfortunate."

Finn just gave her a WTF look. "Dude what are you talking about? This guy is a CRIMINAL. Why haven't you put him behind bars yet? Remember the drug raid? Oh fuck, you didn't go with us then. Anyway he was one of the ones we caught! Santana hold him, he's a mean son of a bitch. He's the one that broke Sam's leg, gave Mike a concussion and gave Artie that bruise. And let's not even mention what he did to me!"

Santana was looking at the guy with new eyes. "Babe, you're cute for a hobo, but you didn't tell me you're a criminal too. Look I let the hobos go, but not rule breakers. …unless if you're a prostitute. Those bitches have hard lives. Sorry but I gotta take you in."

Santana was might look like a pretty lady, but she was one of the toughest fighters in NYC. She was Kurt's Lieutenant as well of course. The only reason she hadn't been at the drug raid was because she'd been working undercover during that time.

Finn and Santana both started to advance on Blaine, who was starting to look a little irritated with the situation at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXXXxxxxx xxx

Kurt had just gotten off the phone with Sue. He'd had a very unpleasant conversation with her, and learned some facts and news that he really hadn't wanted to know. Especially one little detail that was bugging him a lot. The situation had just become more complicated.

Therefore Kurt didn't pay much attention when he heard the shouting. His station tended to be rowdy on the best days. However he was a little surprised that they had started so soon, usually they're more cautious on the days he's in a bad mood. However when after five minutes he could hear the commotion getting worse, and especially after hearing the sound of items falling to the ground, Kurt gave up on ignoring the whole thing.

His jaw dropped when he saw what was happening. It looked like around five officers had some guy on the floor, trying to subdue him. In the process, a lot of items from the nearby desks had fallen to the ground, not to mention many files and countless papers. But what actually broke the camel's back was the toppled over designer lamp he's bought to brighten up the station.

"What the HELL are you doing? Who touched my lamp!" Screamed Kurt, fists clenched at his sides.

Everyone froze, it was never very good when the Captain swore, and it was suicidal when anyone touched the lamp. Everyone hurried moving back to their stations. In ten seconds it was only Santana and Finn that were holding down Blaine. The moment Kurt saw exactly whom they were holding down his expression darkened. He could tell exactly what had happened.

Snorting Kurt ordered "Let the hobo puppy go. He's not a danger. Instead I'd ask that you guys fix this mess. And if everything is not exactly how it was by the time I come back out, the consequences won't be …pleasant." Kurt gave them a sneer.

It didn't take Finn more than a second to do as told. He might be one of those slow people, but there was only one exception when he acted fast, and that was when Kurt Hummel was involved. That's partially why Sue assigned him to this station, despite all the crying and pleading she had to see.

Santana was more reluctant as she let the boy go, wondering what was going on. She knew that they'd get their answers, probably after everything was cleaned up.

As Blaine got up slowly, he looked up at the man that had been responsible for his capture. He still couldn't believe that this lithe girly looking man was a Captain, and one that Sylvester trusted implicitly. Oh Blaine had heard a lot about Kurt Hummel, yet he had a hard time relating everything to the image in front of him. But when he remembered those cold blue eyes, he could believe that the man had done half the things he'd heard. But at the moment, the ever changing eyes are green in colour.

Kurt took a look at the man glaring at him, and rolling his eyes, he grabbed the boy's oversized sleeve and pulled him into his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

They've been staring at each other for the past ten minutes. Well Blaine might just have been staring, but Kurt had been analyzing the other. He tried to look past the insane hairdo, the old oversized clothes, and the thick beard. Unfortunately the terrible fashion kept distracting him. Finally getting tired of it all, he got ready to discuss the hard parts.

"So, I heard you turned good now." Started Kurt tentatively. Ya, he was pissed with the situation, but if he had to live with the guy and work with him for so long… well no one would blame him for trying to get along.

Unfortunately, Blaine didn't have the same mind set. "Cut to the chase pretty, I don't have time for your shit. Tell me what I gotta do, when I gotta start and where I can put my shit. By the why, how long do I have to suffer your girly company?"

Yup, Kurt was right when he'd thought that he wouldn't have liked the guy. OH and wow, a tick had even formed on his forehead. Sometimes he wished that he was allowed to use his handgun without reserve.

"Look kid, let's not get off on the wrong foot. I'm gonna be your Captain, and your roommate for the next two years. Believe me when I say that I can make your life hell. You DON'T want to push me. You wanted a new start right? Well I'm giving you one, try to act a little gracious."

The comment about a new start hit Blaine a little too close to home. He grumbled a little about 'wtf I'm not much younger than you', 'like as if you'd be able to do anything to me' before something dawned on him.

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes, a frightened look on his face "w-what di-did you say? T-two y-years?" Even Blaine could tell that it sounded like he was going to pass out anytime soon.

Kurt looked grimly at the boy sitting across from him. Remembering the epic shouting match he had with Sue. He grimaced "Be grateful that it's two years, she was insisting on five at first. Two years with you so that the road for my career will be empty of adversary. And for you I'd recommend you think differently too. Two years of your life so that you can be free for the rest of your life."

Seeing that Blaine still looked a little nauseous, Kurt didn't mention the last comment Sue had made.

"I had wanted to give you more time to fuck him. If you want to deny my generosity Porcelain, you'll be the one regretting it later. Also remember that you can dress him up in maid clothes."

Yup, Sue was one messed up bitch.

Wanting to move to another issue Kurt started to talk again. "Anyway, you don't really have any duties at the moment. We already have your paperwork done, and I'll teach you stuff as we go along. For the moment think of yourself as my assistant. I have to see where your talent lay before I give you stuff to do. For today, we're going to get you looking like a police officer. Frankly you look like a stinky hobo, a particularly unattractive one."

Blaine looked offended. Ok so he knew that he didn't look his best, but there had been a lot going on!

"Hey! I don't look that bad!"

The look he got back in response clearly stated that he indeed did look that bad.

Ignoring Blaine, Kurt continued. "So first we'll go to my house to drop off your stuff, then we'll get you a haircut, a shave, new clothes, etc. Basically you're in dire need of a makeover. Especially if you're going to be living with me." Kurt sniffed, looking down at the boy.

Blaine was pissed, he wanted to retort but the glare directed at him and the 'designer lamp' incident that had everyone scrambling away made him reconsider his actions. Perhaps just this once, he'd let the other boy do what he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx. Xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

When Kurt and Blaine came out of the office, Blaine was surprised to see that the station was once again spotless. Everyone looked and paid attention when Kurt cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make. And don't you dare interrupt in the middle." Everyone nodded obediently.

"This is Blaine Anderson. And he'll be the newest member of our Police station." This of course made many gasp but before they could protest, the glare Kurt directed toward them shut everyone up.

"As I was saying, he will be one of us from now on. He'll start of as my assistant, later I might assign him on patrols with one of you, but that'll depend. He'll be with me most of the time. I'm serious when I say that I don't want anyone treating him badly, if I hear a single word about such incidents… I hope for your sake that won't happen. This was an order that came directly from Sylvester. He's made some mistakes in life, but now he'll be an asset for us." After the speech, Kurt looked at them inquiringly.

And as if on cue, everyone started to clap hesitantly. In response Blaine gave them a weak wave. Yup, it was going to be hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxx XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXx

When Kurt parked the car in front of his apartment building, Blaine looked around curiously. As they entered the apartment, Blaine was a little disappointed. Oh the small apartment was designed fabulously, but Blaine had expected that someone like Kurt would live in a nicer neighbourhood. Perhaps in a nicely decorated house.

Shrugging, Blaine dropped his luggage, turning to Kurt. "So where's my room?"

Kurt winced, knowing that the hard part had come. He pointed at the couch.

"Ok, I get it. Stop kidding. Is the room filled with junk or something? We have the whole day, and I'll move all the stuff. I want to rest in my room, I've had enough of sofas."

Avoiding eye contact, Kurt mumbled "This is a one room apartment. We're not sharing my tiny room… So you get the couch."

Hearing the silence Kurt looked up, only to see that Blaine had his mouth wide open.

"y-you must be Kidding me! What the hell do you mean there's only ONE ROOM!" By the end, Blaine was shouting practically. "I can't live for two years on a couch!"

Shrugging helplessly Kurt replied "We'll get you a pull out couch." Which only enraged Blaine further.

"OK, HELL NO. WE're getting a new place to live, and that's final."

Kurt didn't like where this was going. Actually Sue had offered them a government apartment, but Kurt had refused. He didn't want anything Sue might give, knowing the apartment might be filled with cameras for blackmail material or some other thing. He'd considered the option for a second, but the creepy laugh Sue had given…. That had been the incentive for changing his mind.

"Look I don't have enough money to buy a new house." It hurt to admit but Kurt really didn't have enough money. When he was the sheriff he'd have a much higher wage, but being Captain didn't pay millions of dollars. Not to mention with his expensive taste in clothes, it was no wonder that he hadn't managed to buy a house yet. Actually he could probably buy a condo with the money he had saved, but if he was going to buy a house, he wanted to buy the perfect one. Not just settle for something.

Blaine could see that Kurt felt uncomfortable admitting the fact, and he didn't feel like discussing exactly why the other boy didn't have enough money.

"Look, It's ok if you don't have any money. I may look like a hobo. But I've saved quite a bit. Don't know the exact amount, but I know it's over ten million, and I looked at that amount last year. Don't look at me like that. It was honest money. Mostly from delivering news or information in tough times, and nothing that got innocent people killed. So it's not blood money. And then I invested the money smartly and it tripled. I want to buy a house anyway, so you can just live with me until we don't have to anymore." Offered Blaine. He didn't have anything else he would do with the money anyways. And if he was going to live with Hummel for two years, then he wanted both of them to live comfortably.

If Kurt was a nicer man, he would've protested. Or just bought that condo. But in this case he saw nothing wrong with Blaine's plan. I mean why not? If the money was from 'honest' work, then he had no problems with living somewhere that was more comfortable. He'd wanted to move out anyway. And also since it was nearly the end of the month, he'd have no trouble with cutting the rent.

Blaine was happy when Kurt agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xxx XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx XXXXXXXXXXXx xxx

After the whole house discussion, Kurt dragged Blaine to a building near the mall telling him that they might as well use all that black money he had for a good cause. And currently at the moment Blaine was scared for his life. Kurt had shoved him in a hair salon or something that had a big neon sign near the door. And was currently exchanging air kisses with some ridiculously flamboyant guy. What was even scarier was that Kurt was still in full police regalia.

"I brought you a tough project Henrie, but I can't trust anyone else but you with this." Kurt was telling the guy, gesturing towards Blaine.

'Henrie' dramatically gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. "OH my goodness baby, where did you pick up this…thing? Oh my god, it certainly will be a handful. Don't worry sweetheart, I've yet to let you down. I'm sure we can turn it into a human today. I'm a miracle worker after all."

'Seriously? NOT HUMAN? What the hell! ' Blaine was really angry at the moment. He felt like spitting on the plucked eyebrow guy's face and stomping out of the store. The only thing that stopped him was the glare Kurt directed towards him.

"I knew I could count on you Henrie" Kurt smiled, giving him a pat on the arm. Henrie dramatically swirled around, tossing his head of pink hair in pleasure. He walked toward a private area, collection various products as he went. "Set him up for me will you Kurt baby?"

Kurt pulled Blaine along.

"What the hell is this? Where the fuck did you bring me! That fucker sa—" Before he could continue Kurt shushed him, whispering "Shut up. Look Blaine, I know that Henrie can be offensive, and is a little eccentric, but he really is a miracle worker. OK? Like for most people they wait months before they can get an appointment with him. And those people that wait? They're big celebrities Blaine, I won't even mention some of the names. Did you not notice that this isn't some hair salon at the mall? This is an exclusive place, and the only reason you're getting an instant make over is because he happens to be a close friend of mine. So shut up before I kill you!"

Blaine sniffed, muttering "Ha, friend. As if, more like fuck buddy." Thinking that Kurt didn't hear he was surprised when he rounded up on Blaine. Snarling "NOT fuck buddy. Ex boyfriend ok?"

Blaine was shocked for a minute. Ok it hadn't been hard to tell that Kurt was gay, but he was surprised to know that he'd dated Henrie. "Why'd you break up?" He asked curiously.

Kurt laughed sarcastically "Why do you think?"

For the first time Blaine nodded with sympathy, sharing a knowing look with Kurt.

As the pink haired boy twirled around, wondering everywhere like a pixie, cutting Blaine's hair, his nails, etc, Blaine observed the other. He was surprised to see that even though the guy had that shocking mane of pink hair, Henrie was actually pretty attractive. Blaine could see why Kurt might have dated the guy, even if only for his physical beauty. Though he was really starting to annoy Blaine. Especially with all the little touches he'd give Kurt and all those kisses on the cheeks. 'Doesn't the guy get that they broke up?' That guy really was annoying.

XXXXXXXXXXXxx xXXXXXXXXXXXxxx XXXXXXXXXX xx x

They had him with his back to a full length mirror. Blaine was decked up in the police uniform Kurt had bought with him. And he was pretty happy that all the primping had been completed. He still didn't know what kind of changes Henrie had done to him, as Henrie hadn't let him see himself in the mirror, exclaiming that a surprise was always the best thing. As they stared at him in approval, Blaine shifted nervously.

Henrie was whipping fake tears out of his eyes, exclaiming "I Have made a Human Kurt!"

In the meanwhile Kurt eyes were roaming all over Blaine, which for some reason was making Blaine blush. "Hmmmmm… Sue was right. Anyway, Henrie you've done an awesome job. You really are magical."

As Henrie preened under the praise, Blaine became annoyed and just turned around to look at himself. For a moment his heart nearly stopped beating. Oh it wasn't because they had turned him into a supermodel, though he had to admit that he looked damn fine. But it was because he's known a similar image. He looked like how he would've if he had been allowed to continue his education, if he hadn't suddenly become homeless. He looked like a grown up version of that young charismatic, sweet boy that used to go to Dalton Academy. Blaine was filled with a sense of nostalgia. Sure he didn't look like that 15 year old boy, he'd grown up after all. He had more definition on his face, no more baby fat, and a hell lot more muscle. Not to mention he definitely didn't have a helmet head, Henrie had done something so that instead of a mess, he had medium length soft ebony curls. He really did look good. But Blaine couldn't help the sheen of tears that appeared in his eyes for a second.

Even though it was just for a second, Kurt had caught that look. And he didn't have any trouble connecting the dots, remembering that before he became homeless, Blaine was actually a rich private school boy. Kurt gently ushered Henrie out of the changing room, yelling on his way out.

"Blaine, you can change back onto your homeless clothes. We're going directly to the shopping mall anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxx

If Blaine had thought the trip to Henrie was bad, then shopping had been hell. He knew that Kurt liked fashion, but it was only during shopping that he got a taste of just how crazy his new roommate was. All Blaine remembered from the trip was being in changing rooms, trying on piles of clothes. Oh and the fact that he actually spent nearly seventy thousand dollars on clothes and accessories. He tried to protest, but was shut up by the dirty glare Kurt would direct in his way. When they finally came home, Kurt explained the reason behind the crazy shopping trip. They only had a few bags with them as they entered the apartment. Kurt had taken only a few of the clothes and told them to hold the rest. Saying that they were moving and that he'd send them the address to deliver the stuff.

"Look Blaine, I know that it was a little crazy today but it was necessary."

"What do you mean it was necessary? I spend seventy thousand dollars on meaningless stuff!"

Ok Blaine shouldn't have said that, Kurt was giving him that scary glare again.

"It's not meaningless. And you might as well use that illegal money on something useful. When I learned that you had money and you still dressed like a hobo bohemian poet, I could tell that you really must not like shopping. With the amount of clothes we bought today, it'll last you at least six months before you have to buy even one new outfit. And ya, I know you're thinking that since we wear a uniform we don't need outside clothes much. And ya that might have been true if you had been assigned to any other captain. However I'm on my way up the ladder, so I have to attend quite a few events where you'll be tagging along. Not to mention you won't be growing up anytime soon, no matter how much you may wish otherwise. Think of the new wardrobe as an investment."

Blaine glared at Kurt when he heard the dig on his height. Not wanting to argue with the boy anymore, Blaine pouted and walked away. Kurt felt a little bad, but just for a second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

As Blaine lay on the sofa that night trying to sleep, he was oddly feeling the best he had in years. For some reason, even when he was bickering with Kurt the whole day, the other boy made him feel like as if everything would now be alright. Blaine finally felt as if he was fixing up his life.

It was weird though, because he'd never meet someone like Kurt in his life. He could tell that there was a lot of things about the boy that he didn't know. Kurt could be cold one minute, and hot in the next. For example, even though he had insulted Blaine the whole day, before going to sleep he'd given Blaine warm milk and chocolate chip cookies to help him go to sleep faster. Blaine had been really touched by the tender gesture. Of course Kurt had ruined it a little when his parting remark had been "Don't drool on the sofa puppy."

Blaine squirmed a little, feeling like a little boy with a crush. He didn't want to like Kurt, but the other boy made him feel something. Not wanting to think about anything anymore, Blaine snuggled into the pillow that smelled like Kurt and went fast to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Start Training Baby

O

O

Kurt had managed to take the weekend off to get Blaine ready for when he started on Monday. It was mostly a little paper work and to tell him the general rules and regulations. Also Kurt thought it would be a good time to look for a house, especially since when Blaine woke up in the morning all he did for an hour was complain about his back hurting.

So that weekend they contracted a real state agent and took a look around. With the amount of money Blaine had to offer, finding a house wasn't a big deal. However it took about a tour of thirty different houses before they finally settled on one. Surprisingly Blaine wanted Kurt's input as well. Kurt's only requirement had been that the closet space had to be big and numerous and the kitchen awesome. He had watched the other boy amusedly as Blaine had flitted around like a demented pixie on the Mansion like house they'd settle for at last. Blaine certainly didn't need all the rooms in the Castle like place, or the huge ground area that surrounded the Mansion. However it seemed that laying low for all these years had made it so that the boy felt like owning a place that was big, somewhere he could just run wild. So they'd settled for a place that cost them 1.5 million dollars, something that Kurt had just shook his head at. Even though Kurt thought that the price was too hefty, he had to admit that it was a gorgeous house, and the best thing about it had been that it was fully furnished, even had a baby grand piano to suit the décor. The proceedings happened pretty quickly when Blaine threw in some extra cash and it was decided that they'd be moving in next weekend.

Other than that Kurt had a pretty good time with Blaine. He was still a little leery because after all, the boy had been a criminal. However for some reason Blaine acted almost like a little puppy, but a hurt little puppy that sometimes lashed out to the world that had hurt him. So when Blaine slipped into a bastard behaviour whenever he thought Kurt would hurt him, Kurt just ignored the other boy in those occasions, letting him cool off. It was soon apparent to Blaine that he could just act like himself in front of Kurt because for some odd reason he knew that he could trust the boy, that Kurt would never turn his back on him. And Kurt had figured out by now that Blaine had some deep abandonment issues, probably because the people that were supposed to support him, his parents had thrown him out to the wolves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOO ooooo

On Monday Kurt woke up early in the morning at around eight, preparing breakfast for the both of them. The smell of omelettes and coffee woke Blaine from his slumber. Groaning a bit, he slowly sat up, looking towards the kitchen.

"Get up lazy. We have a pretty big day ahead of ourselves. First we'll go to the station; Mike, Artie and Sam are going to be back at work in two weeks. Try to make a good impression today so that when they get back the others can support you. We won't be staying long there either way, just have to collect a" here Kurt grimaced "a package Sylvester left for me before I meet up with her at the main training centre. You're coming along of course, I'll get you started today, but then you'll be staying there for the next two weeks." At this Blaine interrupted Kurt.

"Hey! We're supposed to move into the house this week!"

"Look, we'll just move a little later ok? In that time I'll move all of my stuff there, so that by the time you're back, everything will be prepared." Blaine pouted; he'd wanted to help after all.

Rolling his eyes Kurt continued "Anyway, the reason you're going to get some formal training is because even though you can fight, believe me you're still a rookie. I want you to hone your skills a bit in the two weeks. Not to mention you'd better work you butt off to improve because if your instructor thinks that you're slacking then believe me, he'll recommend that you do further training."

Blaine crossed his arms "Well what if they're not being fair? What if they try to pull me back for having been a criminal?"

Kurt looked at Blaine directly in the eyes "As far as I know Goul, he's not an unfair man. Not to mention I won't let them do that to you. I'll test you after the two weeks are done anyway, so I'll see for myself how much you improved. Start packing your clothes; take the casual ones, sweatpants and that kind of stuff. You won't need any high fashion in there. Not to mention they'll probably give you a hard time if you look too good."

Curiously Blaine looked at Kurt "So do you dress down too when you're go there?"

Kurt snorted "Of course not! They wouldn't dare mess with me. But ya, I wear sweatpants when I train, but I haven't been there in three years anyway"

Looking unconvinced Blaine questioned "Can you even fight properly? I feel like someone should be able to break you in two like a twig." Kurt just ignored the other boy, setting a plate with an omelette and hash browns in front of Blaine. It's only after taking the first bite that Blaine noticed something.

"Hey, didn't you say that I'd be with you most of the time? So what's this training thing? Will you be back at the station? Oh… by the way, this tastes absolutely amazing." And it really did, Blaine started to gobble down the breakfast.

Sitting down with his own plate, Kurt explained knowing that he might as well inform Blaine about this since the boy was going to be a part of his group anyway. "Our police station is a little different from the other divisions. We handle the general work, however most of the time we're tied up in investigations and other missions. There's a group within our stations who mostly works with the CIA on various missions. We're sort of the on call group when they need help, we could join the main branch but all of us like to keep our life a little more relaxed. Anyway, so I have to help with an investigation, so I'll be away for that."

Blaine nodded, finding the whole concept interesting. He'd known that there was something different about the place Kurt manages; everyone was quite eccentric and different. Of course Sylvester had to send him to the one station that was considered odd amongst everyone.

oOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOoo

Blaine entered the station with Kurt to see that there was something going on in there. It seemed that most of the ladies were surrounding some guy that had a short Mohawk. Currently was Santana that way the closest to the other guy.

"So hot stuff, you been assigned a partner yet? What do you say; we'll make a good team right?"

The other guy replied "Hmmm I sure wouldn't mind baby."

While Blaine raised an eyebrow at this new player who seemed to have appeared, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Ahem!"

As soon as they noticed their Captain was there, the officers shut up, going back to their places trying to look busy.

Santana and the mysterious man looked up at Kurt.

"HOT DAMN boss, where'd you find that piece of eye candy? …though he's kind of short."

Kurt was confused for a second before realizing that the others hadn't seen Blaine since he got his makeover.

"Lopez, if you can't recognize the hobo puppy, then your investigation and observation skills seem to be going downhill." Blaine immediately punched Kurt on the arm, looking put out. He didn't mind the puppy comment, because he knew that it was kind of an affectionate nickname from Kurt, because seriously if Kurt wanted to insult Blaine then he would've use Dog instead. Anyway, puppy was good, but couldn't he leave the hobo part out!

Everyone was a little started to realize that it was Blaine standing next to Kurt.

"HOLY COW! You look different man!" Finn spoke up, looking half in approval and half in confusion because he didn't know how to act around a guy that he'd caught. It was hard to let go of habits after all.

Santana was checking Blaine out "You clean up well Anderson. Maybe you do have a chance with me now that you got rid of that birds nest."

Kurt ignored the happenings and walked towards the stranger.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel the Captain of this crazy place. Welcome aboard I guess."

The guy shook hands with Kurt, and finally introduced himself with a smirk. "Noah Puckerman. Smythe said I'll enjoy retired life here." However he winced a little when the delicate hand he was grasping tightened painfully. Kurt's eyes turned cold and he let go of Noah as he turned to address the rest of the crew.

"This is Noah Puckerman, Sylvester just him transferred here from the FBI department. We'll be one of us now, so I hope you all will show him the ropes. And no Santana, he'll be Finn's partner." As Lopez pouted, Kurt turned to Puck. "Also if I were you I'd try to stay on my good side. Forget whatever Smythe might have said, you're on my turf now." With a last look of disgust, Kurt stalked away, telling Blaine that he had some files that he had to collect before they left.

Blaine looked a little confused while Puck stared after Kurt, perplexed by the change in behaviour. Santana pulled the two boys closer to her.

"Look boys for your own good, I'll give you some advice. Take it in you want a peaceful life here, or any life for that matter. DON'T EVER MENTION THE NAME SMYTHE. We have no clue what happened between the two of them, but Kurt becomes really….irritated when the guy is mentioned. So we learned early enough that the word was taboo."

Puck looks intrigued, and Blaine is still plain confused. "Who's Smythe?"

It's Noah that answers him. "He's the top FBI agent, goes beyond the first class level, really young and he rose to power really quick too. Believe me he's like a legend there, and everyone knows that he's dangerous too."

Santana frowned a little "Do you know what happened between them?"

Puck shook his head, "Honey I barely got to talk to the guy. I told you he's really high up in the ladder; there are the first class agents then there's another level beyond, he's at the top of THAT pyramid. I wouldn't have even mentioned him if I didn't have a reason. It's weird now that I think about it, he's never spoken to me, and we don't get to see him often either. A couple of days after they announced I'd be transferring, he came to talk to me. At first he explained that I wasn't just going to any old Station and that I shouldn't think of this as a demotion. He was actually praising you guys. Then he said that I should mention him if I wanted to make a good impression on Kurt, that they were old friends. I should've suspected something when he'd said that, he had a smirk on his face. Anyway I don't really care about making an impression, but I just tossed it in there. After all I won't be staying in this place for long." Noah sneered a little towards the end, obviously looking down a little and not happy with the transfer.

Santana was frowning, "Hmmm well I don't know what their problem is but its best if we ignore it." Blaine nodded in agreement, thinking that it was best to leave rivals alone, he'd learned from the past not to bring up the name of someone's enemy before them. It tended to rile people up.

Lopez continued, "The issue here however is that you shouldn't underestimate us. I don't know what you heard or didn't but believe me when I say that you don't want to underestimate us, especially the Captain."

Noah snorted "Look I know that you think you're all hotshots and I'm not going to argue with you. But you have no clue about how dangerous the stuff we do at the FBI is. I'm sure you guys maintain the shit around here and do little missions for those CIA people, but believe me when I say that you don't even meet the basic requirement for our group. Even a low range agent like me will be more than able to handle all of you. And I don't even want to think about what would happen if it was a high level one like Symthe, though we shouldn't even put him in the equation, he's in another league after all."

The whole team had been listening to their conversation this whole time, and as soon as Noah stopped talking, everyone kind of burst a little into laughter.

Finn was muttering "Shit, another one to be broken down. Hope he understands it the easy way."

Puck was looking confused and embarrassed. Santana stopped chuckling to speak "Look big guy, you can underestimate all of us, but don't do that with the Captain ok? And by the way I'm an ex FBI agent too. I used to work for the agency three years ago."

Before anymore arguments could spring up, they heard Kurt coming out of the office.

"Ok guys, I'll see you all later. Won't be here for two weeks, Santana, you and Finn are in charge. Puckerman you're coming with me. Kids don't fight!"

Everyone chimed a "Yes, Captain!" as they left the station.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooo OOOOOOO

The long two hour ride was a little uncomfortable at first but it was fine afterwards. Kurt seemed to have forgotten all about what had happened that morning and was pretty friendly. Once Puck realized that Kurt wasn't going to suddenly start screaming at him, he kind of relaxed. Kurt introduced Blaine to Puck and Noah was pretty interested when he heard Blaine's story. Surprisingly they got on really well.

When they reached passed into a guarded area, Blaine looked out the window to see several grey buildings connected to each other. They went out and Kurt presented identification for both of them. They were searched for any weapons and those were put in a safe. As they made their way to whatever specific destination Kurt had in mind, Noah spoke up.

"You do know that I've been trained here before right?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I didn't bring you here for training. You're here so that I can see what level you're at, and that will affect what missions I may or may not give to you. And if you feel like actually staying with our group then I'll give you permission to train here for the next two weeks, like Blaine will be doing"

Puck looked at Blaine.

Shrugging Blaine replied, "I know how to handle myself in a fight, but I need professional training apparently."

When Kurt stood it front of a specific double door, Puck spoke up, sounding a little shocked.

"Hey! This is Sterling's place man. FBI agents get trained here; the police section is the other way!"

Ignoring Puck, Kurt opened the door, leading Blaine in while Puck continued to protest.

"Dude we're gonna be killed, well you guys. Police aren't allowed in here, there's a reason why this place is special; it's the FBI grounds."

Blaine observed everything in awe, the place was humongous! There were quite a few rings around the middle area; the floor was matted, there was a large collection of workout machines as well is various corners. There were various men scattered all around doing different things. As Blaine watched some guys in the rings fight, he understood what Kurt had meant when he'd said that Blaine needed official training. Other than that Blaine was hoping that Puck was wrong, because he really didn't want to get on the wrong side of these men. He's hoping that they'll blend in with the gym clothes they were wearing. Thank god Kurt had listened to him when Blaine had told him that there was no reason to wear their police uniforms when they were going to a gym.

Unfortunately Blaine thought about it too soon. A lithe but muscular guy around their age was approaching them, while the rest of the gym looked at them curiously. Some guy from the crowd called out to Noah, "Hey Puckerman, you back with us already?" Noah weakly waved a hello.

The guy reached them and stood in front of Kurt, looking at them curiously.

"Hey Puck, good to see you man, but aren't you supposed to be on the other side of the building now? Or are you just back with new recruits? I'm Jack Fielding by the way." He reached out to shake hands with Kurt and Blaine. Kurt stayed silent while Blaine happily introduced himself.

Jack looked curiously at Kurt while Puck spoke, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Jack here just got promoted; he's a first class agent now. He's been training with Sterling for the past three month. Hey man, aren't you supposed to be done?"

Still curious Jack replied "I was done a couple of weeks ago actually, but I still like to come here regularly. It keeps me on my toes. Some do their training then just stop, I think that's bullshit; you're not dangerous on the field if you're not sharpened every time. That's why you'll see all those fat police officers, I don't know what they're thinking."

Puck winced, but relaxed when Kurt spoke up, nodding in approval. "That a good attitude to have."

Jack smiled a little, still looking suspicious "So what brings you guys over? I haven't seen you two around, did you just join? Though Marissa usually brings in the new recruits."

This time Puck couldn't help but chuckle nervously, "Nah man, I'm still demoted. This is my Captain and a newbie. We're here to train this guy. So we'll be seeing you around man…hahaha…."

Before Puck could take Blaine and run, Kurt spoke up, "Shut up Puckerman. Jack was it? Would you mind bringing out Sterling? Tell him there's a rookie he's got to train. Thanks a lot." Then Kurt gave Jack his signature winning smile. Puck just slapped his head, half the gym had been listening to them so they'd heard everything.

Jack continued to smile pleasantly, but some other guys had started to come over. "I'm sorry, but police officers aren't allowed in here. Do you have official papers? Marissa will take a look at those before she calls over Sterling."

Kurt was getting a little annoyed, the FBI were always a little snobby when people entered their territory, "Look Kid, just call Sterling over, I don't have any papers."

Jack gaped a little, first of all the guy looked younger than Jack, and second of all someone had actually dared to step over here without official documents. Before he could speak, the other guys had come along.

"You've always been too nice Jack. Look fairy, if you want to go back home in one piece you better leave now. This isn't some parking spot looking for a ticket, this is where the big kids play" Chuck loved to bully others, so it wasn't a surprise that he'd spoken first.

His other two lackeys's chimed in "Go twinkle your fairy dust somewhere else."

"You don't want to play with us real man, or maybe you're here to creep on us."

Most of the people that were listening to the commotion joined in the laughter; the others in the gym were starting to realize that something was going on in front of the entrance.

First of all Jack didn't agree with these homophobic comments, yes the boy in front of him was a little effeminate and quite beautiful actually and he certainly didn't deserve to be treated like this just because he'd come to the wrong place. If you hadn't figured out by now, Jack is gay and out of the closet too. The people around here certainly didn't behave like that with him, but they tended to be nasty with strangers.

Jack got a bad feeling when he noticed that instead of being scared off, the boy in front of him was frowning. Not wanting the beautiful boy to get hurt, Jack called out to Marisa, thinking that she may be able to solve this problem without violence.

Kurt watched and thought that the pretty blond, blue-eyed boy seemed to be the smart one around here. Puck was just cringing while Blaine looked on with interests, finding the situation intriguing.

Suddenly a slender black haired lady slid into the group, shoving past them to get to Jack and Kurt.

"What's going on in here? You guys go back to where you came from! You're supposed to be training!" She sternly said to the thugs, though they just smiled at her and moved back a couple of paces, still within hearing distance. Then the lady turned to Kurt with a smile "Hello, sorry about that, the guys here are filled with a little too much adrenaline. So what can I do for you? Do you have papers?"

Kurt sighed "Look, I have a rookie with me for Sterling to train. Finn Hudson usually brings them over, but I decided to come personally myself today."

A tiny frown crossed Marisa's face and she muttered "The people Finn brings are usually trained by Mr. Sterling's assistant Pave, and Finn didn't send me any messages about this change."

Kurt really just wanted to get started, "Look I know that Pave trains the rookies, but I want this one trained by Sterling. And Finn didn't think it'd be important to mention it to you because I'm his boss. Now just go get Sterling will you? You won't get in trouble ok? And I really don't like repeating myself so many times."

Marisa's frowned deepened but she nodded. Sterling had told her when she started the job that if Hudson ever requested anything that it should be given and if she wasn't sure then to come to him. Marisa figured that it might apply to this situation. Before she left, she warned the others not to make trouble.

People were starting to stare once again in their direction, more curious now than hostile. Jack smiled at Kurt, "Oh you're Finn's Captain. I train with him from time to time when he visits, and make sure that other doesn't trouble the rookies that he brings. Though Pave makes sure of that mostly. Finn doesn't like to talk about you much, but once he'd said that he was scared of you. I had been interested in meeting you ever since then."

Kurt finally relaxed, giggling a little "Awe, Finn's just pulling your tail. I'm a sweet lamb." Puck, Jack and Blaine stared at Kurt a little, sharing a look that screamed 'BIPOLAR ALERT!'.

Soon Jack heard Sterling's voice. "What's going on here ladies? Go back to your stations; you're here to workout and fight, not dillydally around. And what's this I've been hearing about some people making trouble at the gate? Look kid, I don't train just anyon—"Sterling stopped when he got a good look at Kurt. Jack and the people that had been listening in watched surprised when Sterling threw himself at Kurt, enveloping the smaller boy in his huge presence.

"KURT! What have you been doing not visiting me all these years! And you come now just to hand me a rookie? What do you think, that I'll just hand over everything to you just cuz you've come to finally visit?" Jack watched in astonishment, they'd never seen the stern man be this emotional before. For God's sake, the man was even tearing a little!

Kurt laughed and patted Sterling on the back. "Sorry Goul, been a little busy in the last couple of years. But hey I'm back now and we'll catch up. Not to mention I brought a rookie for you. He's good, but you can make him better."

Sterling finally let go of Kurt to look over Blaine a bit. "You brought me a hobbit?"

Blaine just scowled, he'd figured out by now that everyone was going to forever make fun of his height. He was however pleased when Kurt defended him.

"He may be small but the puppy packs quite a punch. He's was able to injure Finn, Sam, Mike and Artie, and they'd gone after him together too. So I think he'll be worth your while."

Blaine reached out to shake hands, "I'm Blaine Anderson Sir, nice to meet you."

Sterling snorted, "Just call me Sterling kid. So you're the one that had Finn complaining last month. He was training pretty hard, saying that if street rats could beat him, then he'd obviously not worked hard enough. Welcome aboard, we always need people that look harmless on the outside."

Then Goul turned to Kurt "However porcelain, why should I train him myself huh? What do you have to give? Gonna come back to the gym? And visit me all the time now? Then I might consider it."

Kurt burst out laughing, "You've been talking to that bitch Sylvester way to much." Gould winced a little, knowing that for Kurt to swear, he must have been tense, upset and Sue had probably been getting too much on his nerves. No wonder the last time he'd spoken with Sylvester she'd told him that she 'was laying low a little, put too much on the little ones plate'. "By the way, you should tell your new secretaries about letting me in, everyone here seemed hell bent on not letting me meet up with you."

Goul smiled "Your fault kid, Marisa's not new; she's been working here for the past two years. If you hadn't gone MIA then you would've been greeted with flowers."

Kurt continued "But you're right, feels like I've come back home a little. How about I promise that I'll come at least once a month to train? Hearing Jack talk, I feel like I've been letting go a little on the training." Jack smiled at Kurt.

Looking eager Goul asked Kurt "You feel ready for a spar today? I'll check out how slow you've become sitting in those comfy chairs and eating doughnuts."

Kurt looked a bit indignant "Hey! I banned doughnuts from my station ok?"

Puck looked a bit shocked, muttering to himself "What the hell, the only reason I thought the transfer would be a good thing is cuz I'd get to eat doughnuts."

Smiling Kurt continued "But ya, I feel like fighting today. So you want to be my partner or is there someone you have in mind?"

Before Sterling could reply he was interrupted.

"How about sparing with me Hummel?" Jack looked up to see Dave Karofsky, his senior and field partner. Karofsky had been a fist class agent for over a year, and Jack got assigned as his partner when he joined the group.

Dave had seen Jack going towards the entrance, and had not bothered going there himself knowing that his partner could handle the situation if it got nasty. When he saw Sterling going there, Dave became interested and thought that he might as well go bring Jack back for training. However he was shocked when he saw Kurt, someone he hadn't seen in around three years.

Kurt looked at Dave in surprise when the man sneered a little "Back from fairyland to join the rest of us again?"

Kurt smirked "I thought you were out of the closet Dave."

Dave snarled "And I thought we were friends!" He looked around at the people that had gathered to watch the spectacle, spotting Chuck and his group. "What the fuck are you guys still doing here? You guys actually though that you'd be able to beat on Hummel? He could crush you like flies, get the fuck away." Intimidated, they slumped away, knowing that it was best to listen to a good agent like Dave, they also knew that if they fought then everyone would get a chance to see it anyway.

Dave turned back to Kurt, "So what do you say Hummel, I have a lot of aggression to let go off, how about we spar a little. Just like the old times. Though I have to warn you, I'm not like I was before."

Kurt looked at Sterling, receiving a nod of approval. Kurt really didn't want to fight an old friend, but he owed the other boy. Not to mention there was nothing like a good fight between guys to get rid of resentments.

Kurt smirked at Dave "Sure why not, I might as well remind you about old times."


	4. Chapter 4

Screw the Old Times

O

O

Jack was finding all of this to be very interesting but he was mainly confused. He hadn't known that Dave had been friends with Kurt, and they seemed to be really familiar with each too even if their interaction was a little hostile. Jack felt a pang in his chest as he saw Dave focus totally on Kurt, not even glancing at Jack. Shaking away the feeling, Jack turned to Sterling.

Pointing at the direction of the two men in the ring as they prepared for their fight, Jack asked Sterling.

"How do they know each other?"

Over hearing the question Puck and Blaine moved near, also interested in finding out some things.

Sterling looked at the boys, wondering if he should say anything or not. Shrugging he decided that they were going to find out sooner or later anyways, he'll just make sure not to tell them anything too personal about Kurt.

"Hmmm well Kurt use to be an FBI agent three years ago."

Blaine snorted and smartly replied "Ya old man, we kind of got that from the start."

Puck smacked him on the back, while Jack gave him a look that told him to shut up if he wanted the details.

Sterling chuckled, he liked boys with spunk. "To cut it short, Kurt joined the agency when he was seventeen, then he trained for a year. At eighteen he was a fully functioning FBI agent, and was one of the best agents for two years until he quit at twenty and transferred to the police department. Dave and he used to be friends in the in old days."

Jack spoke up "Why'd he quit? I mean I don't want to insult any officers but at that point in time if I was so high up, I'd never quit."

Sterling shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. After all not a lot of people knew the true reason, he could count on one hand the numbers of people that were actually aware of the truth.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself, let's just say that he was having some issues with his partner."

Shit, he already felt like he'd said too much.

Before the boys could ask anymore questions, they saw that the fight was going to start. Quickly they all made their way towards the ring where Kurt and Dave were standing.

Jack watched his partner, feeling a little concerned. When Jack had been first put together with Dave, he'd acted like an asshole with the other man. Jack had been very full of pride and had looked down on Dave. Mostly because he was a much better fighter than the other boy, even though he was much younger. Dave had been a first class agent for only a year, he was twenty-five and he'd been with the agency since he was seventeen too. However Jack had only been with the agency for three years and at the age of 22 he was a top class agent. Their partnership had been rocky for a month before Dave had saved him on a mission. After that they'd become good friends. So Jack was concerned, Dave was a pretty good fighter but if Kurt was as impressive as Sterling seemed to think he was, then it might be a difficult and long fight.

OOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt looked across at his old friend. He'd met Dave when he was seventeen at FBI recruiting centre. The boy had changed into a man in the past three years that they hadn't seen each other. His friend had been burly back then, with a little bit of fat. And the figure was just as massive, if not more so now. However Kurt's trained eye could tell that the body didn't hold an ounce of fat anymore, all of that was pure muscles. Kurt chuckled a bit, knowing that as Dave still wore a shirt in the gym all the time like he used to then his fellow agents probably weren't aware of the physical change in Dave. Kurt had always thought it to be cute how the bully boy had been shy of his body, even now when he had nothing to be shy about.

"Hey Dave! Are you still the shy guy I knew?"

Dave's eyes changed from the angry look he'd sported to something a little softer as a blush covered his face.

"Stop distracting me Kurt! It won't work!"

Kurt giggled and winked at the other boy, causing Dave to become even more flustered, "Hehehe, I'm just remember old times!"

Kurt was happy that he'd accomplished his goal, as the atmosphere around them became a bit more casual. He hoped that Dave would let go of his anger in this fight but he didn't want to make it a serious match and lose his friend in the process. Years ago Dave was one of people who had antagonized Kurt actually. When Kurt had started training, he'd met Dave who was already an FBI agent, though a low profile one. The boy had come for further training at the time, and had been a bully at the start. At least until he'd kissed Kurt one day. After that even though Kurt had rejected Dave, they'd later become really good friends. Kurt hadn't meant to lose contact with the boy, but at 20 he'd just wanted to leave everything behind.

Kurt got serious at the bell rang, it was time to fight.

OOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOO

The others watched as the fight began, thinking about how different both men looked compared to the other. Dave was a couple of inches taller than Kurt, but it was his huge figure that contrasted with the other boys.

Puck and Blaine wondered what their captain was doing, He was going to be crushed by that big guy, unless if the guy was slow or something.

Shit, Karofsky was definitely not slow as they saw Dave throw the first punch, a super quick jab. However they sighed in relief when they saw that Kurt had somehow dogged it. Puck and Blaine thought the boy was super lucky.

Unlike those two, Jack was a lot more experienced in this type of stuff. As he closely watched Kurt and Dave fight, he could tell that Kurt was definitely experienced. He couldn't determine as to just how good Kurt was because the boy had yet to throw a single punch or kick. Instead he'd been dogging everything Dave threw at him. Which was quite impressive because Jack could tell that this was his partner in his best form, attacking like a monster with speed and accuracy.

The rest of the people around them were cheering Dave on, hollering and shouting that the man should show the fairy his proper place. Sterling could easily stop all the rude behaviour but he was more interested in the fight itself, watching it with a slight smile.

OOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOO

Dave was frustrated, panting just slightly. He'd been relentless in his attacks for the past ten minutes, yet none had made a contact with the boy in front of him. At this point Dave knew that he was just wasting energy, so he slowed down, simply circling Kurt now.

"Ha, stop with the bullshit Kurt! Fucking fight me!" Dave was getting angry, he knew that he'd gotten a lot better in the past three years. He should be at least able to make contact, if not beat the boy in a fight. He knew that if he remembered anything about Kurt from three years ago, it was that the boy was a damn good fighter.

Kurt giggled a little "I AM fighting Dave. But I have to say you became a lot better." Kurt had really meant that as a compliment but it only infuriated Dave, making the man go at Kurt again with vengeance.

OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO Oooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOO

Jack watched in awe as Dave pounced on Kurt practically, pulling out some moves that were quite impressive. His partner was fighting at a higher level than before, and Jack could finally see that Kurt was having a little trouble just escaping those moves by only moving away. Soon enough he could tell that the boy would have to fight back.

There was a round of cheers when one of Dave's punches landed on Kurt's stomach, only grazing the side but pushing the boy away with the force of it. Kurt panted a little, gasping for air and wincing at Dave.

They all heard the boy say "Oh fuck Dave. You did get better, your punches actually hurts!"

Dave smirked, getting the a little cocky "You didn't think I was just sleeping while you were away did you? Everything changed Kurt, some stuff just aren't the same anymore." Then he got back into the fight.

This time Kurt deflected some of those punches away with hand movements, never having any contact with the boy for more than a second or two. Jack couldn't really distinguish the style yet because the moves were fast, the two bodies were fighting as if it were pre-planned. The moments were smooth and sharp.

Jack held his breath when suddenly Dave had a hold on the other boy, trapping both his arms behind him, and capturing one leg. All the noises in the gym suddenly stopped, waiting to see what Dave's next move would be, knowing what would happen. This was a deadly hold Dave had, if he was able to capture the opponent like that then there was a hundred percent chance of him winning. They knew that the grip was super painful as well, Kurt had to surrender.

Because of the silence, the closest people near the ring were able to hear what Dave said.

"You've become rusty, Sebastian would be disappointed Kurt."

Jack watched as that slender body became tense for a second, the temperature seemed to drop, and time seemed to slow down for a second. From the corner of his eyes he saw Sterling wince, before Jack's attention was quickly brought back to the ring. There was a flash of movement, a scream of pain and suddenly they had no clue what had happened, only that one of their best agents was on the mat flat on his back. Jack was frozen, his eyes focused on his partner's figure, panicking when he could see that the boy wasn't moving.

Running, Jack jumped on the ring hurrying towards Dave. He caught a glimpse of Kurt, his figure was still, and with the hair hanging in front of the face Jack couldn't see his eyes. Instead he focused on his partner, scared to touch him, there was blood pooling underneath Dave's head. The background became a molasses of noise; he could hear Sterling ordering Marisa to quickly get the medic.

Sterling came and sat next to Jack and looked Dave over. He patted Jack on the arm and said gruffly "No worries boy, he's not seriously injured. Probably has a sprain on his left foot and that's just a shallow cut. You know that head injuries just bleed too much."

Jack could finally properly breathe, and he looked around. The place was chaotic; everyone was trying to see what was going on, while the instructors were telling them to go work out or something. Clearly Sterling had told them to handle the situation.

Jack looked at Kurt when Sterling spoke to the other, his voice low as he continued to check on Dave.

"Kid, why didn't you just finish this in the first minute instead of dragging it out for so long? And from your movements I could tell that you were going to let him win in the end. What the fuck happened to that? Not that I'm happy you were not fighting seriously! I didn't teach you to play games Kurt!"

Jack finally saw that figure relax and Kurt turned to face them with a sweet smile on his face, his eyes closed. "Sorry Goul, I wasn't going to let him win at first, just thought that I shouldn't finish it on the first minute. I'm trying to rekindle friendship here you know. I let him make some contact, and I swear that I was going to finish it! But then he got me in the hold and I thought that perhaps letting him win would be better."

Knowing what was coming Sterling gave another wince, and Jack shuddered when Kurt finally opened his eyes. The man had a cold sinister look in them and his voice was cold as he uttered his next words.

"Then poor Dave made a mistake, he really should know not to mention certain people. Guess he wanted to get a reaction, knew that I wasn't serous. Anyway, don't worry I'll apologize later." With that the boy walked away.

Jack was angry on behalf of his partner. Dave had fought seriously and they were talking like as if Kurt had been playing with a child. His partner definitely didn't deserve that kind of disrespect. When Jack made a motion to get up and challenge Kurt, he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Sterling gave him a serious look shaking his head "Don't Jack. Now isn't a good time for such things. Dave would be angry if you got in the middle of this." It's was only the respect he held for Sterling that made Jack stop himself.

OOOOOOO ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack, Sterling, Puck and Blaine watched as they carried Dave out on a stretcher towards the infirmary. Still quite angry, Jack turned to Sterling, demanding answers.

"What the hell was that? Why did you stop me from fighting him? And what, was Hummel just playing with Dave?" growled Jack. Puck and Blaine were interested in the answers as well; they'd heard the whole conversation that happened in the ring and were quite astonished and proud of their captain for being such a good fighter.

Sterling rubbed his eyes and looked up. "Look boys it was just a mistake on my part, I shouldn't have let them fight in the first place. I was just too excited to see Kurt I guess."

"What the hell do you mean?" Jack was irritated at this point.

Sterling looked Jack in the eyes "Look I'm not insulting Dave here ok? First you have to get that. Hell I've known the boy for seven years, and believe me I know better than anyone as to just how much he's improved as the fighter and just how dangerous he is. However what I did was the same as putting a human in front of a shark. I knew that even though Dave had improved a lot, that he would still be no match for Kurt. And in my mind I was putting him together with the Kurt I knew from three years ago, a boy I thought might have lost some of his edge from not being in action. So therefore if not equal then at least Dave should've presented Kurt with at least a bit of challenge."

They boys were intrigued by what Sterling was telling them, and Puck took the words right out of Jack's mouth when he said "Well what the fuck happened then?"

At this Sterling gave them a proud smirk "Well I was obviously stupid wasn't I? I though that just because the boy hadn't been training that he'd be like a dull blade. Instead my boy Kurt improved just like Dave. Kurt was playing with Dave out there because he knew that he was in another league all together. He was going to let Dave win because Kurt had never liked to show off, and he doesn't like his skills to be analyzed either, especially when like today there were so many FBI agents watching."

Jack shook his head and said stubbornly "Well he still beat up Dave in the end, why didn't you let me fight him?"

Sterling glared at Jack," Boy have you not been listening to anything I've been saying?"

Jack just stared back "Ya, I get that he's dangerous, but I could've challenged him! I've been training with you just as he'd had!"

Sighing Sterling put a hand on Jack's, trying to make him understand "Jack, I know that you're good. But I have no clue as to how high Kurt's skills are at the moment. I couldn't have put you out there with him without knowing his level. And Kurt might have lost to you on purpose like he was doing with Dave."

Jack just pouted, muttering "Well why did he beat Dave in the end then?"

They were surprised when Blaine suddenly spoke up.

"Because Dave taunted Kurt with Sebastian."

Jack looked curiously at Blaine, asking for further explanation. However Blaine just blushed, saying "Hey I just know that he gets really mad when this Sebastian bloke's name comes up."

They all looked at Sterling for an answer and the man groaned, hoping that he wasn't causing future problems "It's because of Sebastian that Kurt quit the agency. He was Hummel's partner." This caused Puck and Blaine to gasp.

Jack questioned "So? They like have bad history or something? And he got pissed off because of a name? And who's this Sebastian anyway, I never heard of him."

Sterling shook his head, "Ya they have bad history, either way you know Sebastian. Maybe this'll make you understand why I didn't want you to fight Kurt. Sebastian Smythe rings any bells?"

When Sterling saw Jack's shocked look and the understanding that was crossing the boy's face, he started to walk away telling them that he'll go see Kurt and that they should train or go eat something.

Puck and Blaine could see that Jack knew something, so they pestered the boy for answers. Knowing that a lot of people had been looking in their direction, Jack took them out to the cafeteria. Sitting down with some sandwiches and drinks before he got started.

Blaine munched on a chicken sandwich as he looked curiously at "So what's all this secrecy about? I've been hearing the name Sebastian a lot, and it always pisses off Hummel."

Jack looked thoughtfully at both boys "Actually we try to keep Smythe's name under wraps. He's like the best agent we have, and usually people don't advertise the name of their top spy. However for some reason because Smythe is such a good agent, everyone pretty much knows about him. It's kind of weird that even though he's famous that he's still the best, though he has the hardest time lying low too…. I think… Of course a lot of people have never seen him and only the FBI people know about him, which isn't much more than his name. Anyway Dave knows him well, so I kind of know guy a little by association."

Both boys were very curious now and Puck asked "Well I only saw him once and that's cuz he came to talk to me when he probably heard that I was being transferred to Hummel's station. I didn't even know who he was until he said his name. Anyway, so what's up with that? Hummel seems to hate his guts and we didn't know that they were partners."

Jack nodded and took a sip of his drink "Ya I was as shocked actually, I had never heard of Kurt before either."

Blaine frowned and confirmed "So like Dave and Sebastian never talked about Kurt before?"

Jack shook his head "Well here's the interesting part, and now I understand why Sterling didn't want me to fight Kurt. Dave and Sebastian don't really talk about him and I've only hung out with them together like three times, all for a short while too. Smythe is way too busy as it is with missions. Anyway, so like I got a chance to fight Smythe, I was a cocky little shit back then and thought I could beat him. Of course he had me flat on my back in two seconds. We were chill after that but he had said something interesting then. He said that only his partner had ever fully challenged him and that I was lucky that I had fought him and not the other. Apparently I wouldn't have been conscious then. So when I'd asked Dave about it, he'd looked really sad, and said that Smythe was talking about the mysterious partner everyone hears about from time to time. The only guy that was apparently on par with Smythe, and had one day disappeared from some reason. Dave had told me not to talk about it anymore so I kind of forgot all about it. "

Blaine smirked "This all sounds so mysterious. So basically Kurt got into a fight with that guy and quit the FBI and they hold a grudge against each other. Like so what?"

Puck shook his head "No man, now that I know some other facts I do understand why it's so weird. Because after that partner, which we know is Kurt. Well Smythe has been working solo ever since, says that no one is good enough except for that one guy. So it looks to me like as if it's Hummel who's holding the grudge. That's why it's so curious, like what could've happened?"

Jack shrugged "Whatever man, I'm sure that if we run into each other more often that the whole story is going to come out sooner or later. It's not any of our business anyway."

Blaine nodded in agreement. He didn't like seeing Kurt bothered, and for a second today he'd been scared of the other boy. He didn't like mysteries but for the moment he could wait. He found Kurt to be very interesting and he wanted to be friends with the boy. Blaine blushed a little when he was reminded of Kurt's intense eyes, and berated himself for thinking inappropriate stuff. 'You want to be FRIENDS! Remember you were a criminal before; he probably wouldn't want anything more than friendship either way. But maybe…'

Puck and Jack gave Blaine a weird look when the boy started to squirm with a red face and a silly grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Time Passes

O

O

Kurt entered the infirmary were they took Dave. He didn't mean to actually knock the man out. The hit had just been a little harder than he meant it to be and then Dave had to hit his head on the hard mat… which caused the real injury in Kurt's opinion.

He sighed a little when he saw that Dave was already awake, the nurse fussing over him a little as girl finished putting the final stages of the bandage on the man's head.

Kurt chuckled from the doorway, it drew the attention of both Dave and the nurse. He smirked a little at Dave "You haven't changed at all Karofsky, going out with all that drama."

Dave scowled a little then gave a reluctant grin "Well you seem to be as in good shape like always, haven't lost your edge at all."

Kurt took the seat near Dave's bed as the nurse left them alone. He was thankful that Dave wasn't mad at him. Still Kurt apologized "Hey , sorry about that. Went a little overboard I guess."

Dave waved away the apology "Nah, I should've known better than to mention Sebastian in the middle of a fight. He always made you passionate, and you were always in your best form when you fought against him."

Kurt looked away "Well maybe it's better if we don't bring him up."

Looking intently at the sharp featured man in front of him, Dave took Kurt's hand "Maybe it's time that we talk about him Kurt. He's … well he's changed a lot you know. He's not the same and maybe –" Dave stopped when Kurt snatched his hand away, the glare on his face clearly telling Dave to just shut up.

So the man laughed a bit, nodding "Ok, no need to get fussy. We can talk about him some other day. Tell me how you've been in the past three years?"

The atmosphere calmed down and they talked like old friends, as if the three years of separation had never occurred to begin with. Kurt talked about his goals, experiences and recent assignment over Blaine while Dave talked about how he was able to advance in the system and his partner Jack.

Seeing that it had nearly been an hour Kurt rose up, a little regretfully.

"Hey, let's keep contact ok? I'll call you sometime."

Dave smiled "You know that I never wanted to lose contact in the first place. Call me and let's hang out when you're free Kurt. There's a reason you have friends."

Before Kurt left he gave Dave a sad smile "Ya, maybe it's time for me to stop running."

OOOOOOOOOOo oooooooo OOOOOOOOO o Ooooooo Oooooooo ooooooooooo o

As they finished their coffee, Blaine spotted Kurt coming towards him, Puck and Jack.

"Blaine, I'll be going now. Be a good boy for Goul, and I'll pick you up in two weeks. Puck you come with me, I'll drop you off at the station. You'll be getting to know the job under Finn."

Blaine grumbled a little about not being a puppy that needed to be picked up from the pet sitter. Puck stood up, ready to go.

When Kurt came up to them, Jack addressed him "Hey, sorry about the whole wanting to fight you thing. I got a little upset when my partner was unconscious."

Kurt smiled and patted Jack on the back. "Hey I'm glad that you got worked up. Dave needs a good partner that has his back. Look after him kid." With that he left them, motioning for Puck to follow.

Jack gave Blaine an amused glance "I'm like only a year younger than him, and he keeps calling me Kid."

Blaine pouted "Well at leas he doesn't call you puppy! Show me the way to Sterling will you? The bastard just left me here alone without even explaining where I'm supposed to stay."

Jack smiled warmly at Blaine "Hey man, no worries. I'll show you around, I have three more weeks of training to complete anyway. So we'll be seeing each other a lot. I don't have a roommate so you could share the room with me if you want. Dave just comes here ever other day to work out."

Blaine nodded in agreement as he stared in the directed Kurt had gone, leaving him behind. He was already starting to miss the boy's quirky nature.

OOOOOOo ooooooooooo ooooooooooo ooooooo ooooooooo oooooooo

The next two weeks is a just a schedule filled with physical activities for Blaine. He went to bed aching and bruised. The cycle continued everyday. Sterling was brutal and only when fighting the man did Blaine realized how much training he actually needed. Sterling himself admitted that Blaine was a force to be reckoned with but that he was like a dull steel blade, it needed to be sharpened. And the sharpening part was a long and painful process.

Other than the torturous training sessions, Blaine was having a lot of fun. He'd made friends with a couple of the FBI guys after they saw that Sterling was chill with him being a cop. But most of all, he became pretty good friends with Jack. The boy was funny and really nice. Blaine was surprised to learn that he was gay too. But then again there was no set image for anyone that was gay.

Blaine also got to know Karofsky when the guy came to train. He wasn't as cheerful or as nice, but he seemed to be a good guy. When one of the goons had started to pick on Blaine in the locker rooms, Dave had come to back him up. The guys had scattered after that. Blaine and Dave had kind of bonded over the incident, not to mention they shared a love of American Football.

OOOOOOo oooooooo ooooooooooo oooooo ooooooooo ooooooooo o

Puck was surprised to find that he liked working as a police officer. People were very polite when they saw the uniform, and the chicks totally digged it. Other than that there was lot of really great individuals that were part of the main group. He had mostly become good friends with Santana and Finn. Between the two of them, they'd pretty much shown him all there was to know about the station and the various duties he might have to perform.

One topic they didn't really talk about was their Captain. When he'd asked Santana about it, she'd shrugged, saying that she'd know the man since he transferred here as the Captain two years ago. That he was pretty private and all Puck needed to know was some of the things that were forbidden from happening at the station. Overly fatty food were to not be brought in, that's why they'd all been pigging out for the past week, No ruining any decorations or items the Captain brought in to make the station look more approachable… like that lamp in the corner. Then she rambled off about some more stuff, handing him an actual list in the end. When Puck asked why the fuck he'd go along with the stupid rules, Santana had given him an evil smirk. She had leaned across and said "I think you found out that the Captain in a good fighter right? Well let's just also say that there's a reason he's able to control our rowdy group. So I'd just suggest that you don't try to find out why rules are to be obeyed the harder way."

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore info out of Santana, he'd gone to Finn but that boy was even more tight-lipped and seemed to be scared of Kurt on top of that. Frustrated Puck had demanded to know and Finn had just given him a bleak look saying "Puck I just know a little too much about him, and his twisted personality. Believe me when I say that its better to not know some things."

So Puck really didn't learn much from Finn, but he was able to find out that they were actually step-brothers and that Kurt was in fact the son of Commander Burt Hummel.

OOOo ooooooooo ooooo o

Kurt panted a little as he plastered his back to the dark corner of the wall, hiding from the sight of the cameras and the guards that were roaming that particular hall. He hated when valuable information were missing during retrieval missions. But then again they'd come to Kurt to complete these tasks because they weren't able to find out enough.

Maybe he'd have to fix one of those oafs to complete his mission, with a dark smile Kurt slipped into a nearby room.

OOO ooooooo OOOO oooooooo OOOOOO o Ooooooooo OOOOOOOOO

A man gasped in an emergency ambulance, the medics around him tried to stop the bleeding wound. They watched in surprise when he took out a phone and started to dial a number with trembling fingers. One of the medics tried to protest "S-sir! What are you doing? We need to put you on oxygen, please st—" however he stopped talking when the gravely injured man gave him a deadly glare, snarling.

One of the man's comrades was in the ambulance with them and he just waved the medic away, telling them "Just treat him as he is, don't try to stop him on the phone call. Or he's going to kill himself trying to get to the phone."

The medics were perplexed, but they did their job as best as they could, pulling out bandages and gauze as they tried to determine the extent of the injury, knowing that surgery would have to be performed immediately when they reached the hospital.

OOOOOO oooo ooooooooo oooooooo OOOOO ooooo OOOOOO o ooooo

Dave groaned when he received a phone call, looking up to see that it was around 2pm. Huffing in annoyance he looked at the phone, sobering up when the name Smythe flashed on it.

He picked up with a trembling hello. On the other side of the line he could hear frantic breathing and background noises of people talking, sounding like medics as they gave out orders. A low deep voice answered back, sounding pained as the man gasped out "Hey Dave…sorry to wake you. But I do love our night chats."

Dave groaned in horror, "Fuck Sebastian! Why the fuck do you do this to yourself? Shit how bad is it right now? What hospital are they taking you to?"

Dave received a short reply "Two bullets, one on the side, the other on the chest, didn't touch the heart, lung might be nicked though. Ha, can't breath. Bartolommeo hospice."

Closing his eyes Dave clutched his hair with one hand, frustrated "Fucking shit Sebastian! Take the fucking oxygen! I don't know why the hell you call me every time you're near death! It's morbid man! Fuck just talk to him!"

The voice was become more faint, now riddled with deep coughs "Nah, tell me…remind me …about him,… I want Kurt … Dave I want…Kurt Kurt Kurt. Tell him.. if I die… tell him.." Dave heard another fit of coughs.

Dave wiped a hand across his eyes, feeling tears building up. "Shut the fuck up Seb!" Frantic he continued "Look I saw him last week and we talked Sebastian. Fuck you're going to talk to him yourself ok? I don't want these kinds of calls from you anymore! I don't want anymore delirious ramblings from you in the middle of the night! You'll talk to him ok? I think he's calmed down enough now. You need to fucking live Seb, you need to live and redeem yourself! Answer me you bastard!" Dave was pretty much screaming by the end.

The only response he received were faint mutterings "Iwnthim..kurt…whereare you..want you…kurt" Before Sebastian stopped speaking, voice fading away. For a second there Dave felt as if his heart had stopped beating.

However he could breathe again when he heard another voice talk on the end of the line "He passed out from the pain. I'm guessing you'll be there in the morning? Don't come now. And don't worry too much, you know the little shit is too stubborn to die. He got shot but managed to move his body in such a way that they didn't hit any vital areas. Lost quite a bit of blood but that's his fault. Didn't call me until he pretty much completed the mission perfectly, the bastard really is too stubborn for his own good."

Dave sighed when he heard Smith's voice, the man was the one who went to collect Sebastian when the man was severely injured. "Fuck I need him to stop calling me when he gets like that. And he needs to tone down on the risky missions; this is what… the fifteenth call in the last three years? I nearly get a heart attack every time and I've become too scared to leave my phone off now. Have a fucking charger everywhere I go. …I need to see a therapist man."

Smith chuckled from the other side of the line "Well too bad Karofsky, he's not gonna stop until he gets that Kurt guy. I don't know who that man is but apparently he's the only one that has any chance of stopping Smythe's bad habits."

Dave talked a little more with Smith before he hanged up the phone, looking at it as he contemplated something. Deciding to do it before he chickened out, he called a number.

"Goul, sorry to call in the middle of the night. This is Karofsky, I gotta talk to you about something important. I need a favour."


	6. Chapter 6

The Little Things In Life

O

O

O

After three days in their new home, Kurt was actually tired of decorating. The number of rooms was ridiculous, and he wasn't really sure what Blaine wanted to do with half of them. He thanked god that the whole place was fully furnished, otherwise he'd have had a lot of extra duties. To make the place more like their home, Kurt had changed some of the colours in the main rooms, and had just done some decorating with different accessories. Not to mention he'd had to move most of the stuff from his apartment. Kurt hadn't made a huge difference but there was a more lived in look to the mansion now.

Either way Kurt was pretty tired, especially since he really hadn't had a break in the time Blaine had been gone. First he'd had a high profile mission to complete, then after coming back home Kurt had to move to the new house and fix everything. Blaine had better appreciate all his efforts after all he was going to pick up the boy today.

Oooooo

O

Ooooooooo oooooooooo ooooooo

Kurt watched from the sidelines as Goul and Blaine battled in one of the rings. He had silently slipped into the gym to see Blaine's progress firsthand. Goul wasn't going all out on Blaine but it was pretty impressive that the boy had managed to improve so much during such a short time. Blaine was at pace with Sterling's every move, and his countermoves were just as good. The clear openings the boy used to have were no longer as visible. Kurt felt a little proud to know that Blaine was now good enough to be put on the field. Perhaps Sylvester did know what she was talking about.

Kurt waited for a couple of minutes, waiting for the two of them to notice him. Sterling and Blaine panted a little in exertion. And when looking up for the towel, Gould saw Kurt.

"Oh you nearly gave me a heart attack boy. Should've told me you were coming early, I'd have let you have a go at this one. The boy's barely ready for the field and he's already a cocky little shit. Bring him back for more when you have time kid. We could certainly hone his skills." Sterling clapped Blaine hard on the back. Kurt was a little surprised, knowing that this was high praise from Sterling. Goul usually didn't invite people to come and train with him.

Ignoring the happenings, Blaine shoved his instructor away a little, practically running as he went to meet Kurt. Jumping over the cords, Blaine bounded towards Kurt. He then proceeded to engulf the man into a hug, tightly holding the slim body against his.

"Kurt! I though you were coming later tonight. Oh god, it was hell here. The old man made me do so much stuff; I thought I was going to die. Are we going home now? How've you been?" Blaine continued to babble as he pressed his face against a slender neck.

Kurt shuddered a little when he felt Blaine's hot breath against his tender skin. The boy had no idea how some of his innocent gestures affected Kurt. Blaine was like a little puppy that hadn't seen his master in days, and was currently looking for affection. Holding the boy closer to him, Kurt ran a hand through slightly sweaty curls.

He then interrupted Blaine "You need to get cleaned up. Let's go home." Kurt could feel the boy nodding against him in agreement.

Blaine didn't know why, but he wanted to hold on to Kurt. He'd missed the man unbearably in the past week. He'd never felt such emotions before and it mostly confused him. Though now that he was going back home with Kurt, perhaps he would be able to figure out why he always wanted Kurt's approval and attention.

Oooo

O

Ooooooo ooooo o

When Kurt showed Blaine their house, he had been a little apprehensive. Usually he wouldn't care about such things, but technically this was Blaine's house. Fortunately his fears were unfounded, since after gracing Kurt with another one of Blaine super hugs, the boy pretty much ran like a hyper puppy everywhere.

Once the boy had calmed down, he told Kurt that he'd make dinner tonight to thank the man. Of course Kurt was a little hesitant at letting an ADD Blaine work the kitchen. However to his surprise Blaine turned out to be a pretty good cook. Kurt was relieved to know that he wouldn't have to cook every meal from now on. Of course he also scolded the boy for not telling him about his cooking skills sooner.

Blaine had only looked at him shyly before mumbling "I didn't like you back then."

O o

Oooo

Oooo ooo ooo

Blaine's first investigation with Kurt was nothing more than him standing on the side watching as Kurt did most of the work. After all it was for gathering experience at first.

When they'd arrived at the murder scene, Blaine had cockily looked at Kurt before he strode inside confidently. Of course Kurt nearly burst out laughing when he followed and saw Blaine looking like a ghost as he stared horrified at the gruesome corpse. Kurt had simply patted Blaine mockingly on the back before he started to investigate. That had brought a small pout on the other boy's lips.

From Blaine's reaction to the gore, Kurt could summarize that Blaine was either a little sensitive to that kind of thing, or the rumours must be true, that even while he was a part of the underground scene, that the boy had tried to stay away from the unpleasant stuff.

Blaine on the other hand witnessed for the first time just why Kurt was so revered in his field of profession. The man had barely been in the room for fifteen minutes before he'd cracked the case open and had ordered to arrest the culprit. The powerful aura Kurt gave off as he took charge and directed his subordinates, had fascinated Blaine. He felt utterly drawn to Kurt Hummel.

O oo

Ooo

Oooooooooo

O oooooo

The first time Blaine arrested a criminal was one for the archives. It was so hilarious that Kurt couldn't stop laughing for a full ten minutes right there as Blaine struggled to hold the robber down. Of course this lead to an entire evening of Blaine pouting and refusing to talk to Kurt at home. But Kurt didn't really mind such incidents, since he always enjoyed seeing that plush lower lip pushed out and sometimes grasped between even white teeth.

Kurt had been taking Blaine out with him during 911 calls, slowly going to the more dangerous missions as they progressed. After a month of working together, when they received a call about a store robbery, Kurt didn't hesitate to take the boy with him. At first it all went smoothly with hostage negotiations and the likes. However then the robber tried to escape, Blaine's first action was to trip the guy. After the man fell flat on his face, Blaine proceeded to grapple with the man for a little while before he got the brilliant idea of sitting on the guy's back. After that Blaine proceeded to hold the man's wrists down.

Unable to hold on anymore, Kurt had burst into laughter. When Kurt finally got a hold of himself, it was to see that the boy had a hurt look on his face. Calming down, Kurt then proceeded to explain himself.

"If I wasn't here, how were you going to bring him into the car? Why didn't you cuff his hands? I just taught you that the other day. Not to mention did you forget all of your training with Goul? Tripping him wasn't going to help you if he had a gun."

The cheery expression had faded from Blaine's face as Kurt cuffed the robber, told him his rights and put the guy in the back seat. After that Kurt still continued his berating as they drove towards the station.

After the guy was put behind bars, Kurt finally noticed the sad expression on Blaine's face. Unable to help himself, Kurt cupped the side of Blaine's face. The boy looked at him with wide eyes, which seemed to be a little wet. Running a hand through Blaine's hair with his other hand, Kurt pulled the boy into a hug, whispering into a tiny ear "Congratulations on your first catch Blaine. Despite a few technical details, you did an awesome job. I'm proud of you."

At hearing those words Blaine clutched at Kurt. He really had wanted to make Kurt proud of him. It's been a long time since someone he cared about had congratulated him, or even paid attention to how he was doing. Kurt filled a void inside of him, the one that had been left behind by his family's abandonment.

As Blaine went out to the main room, he was surprised when everyone else congratulated him. They teased him too though; someone started to order pizza in celebration, while Puck pulled out the drinks. Among all the noises and chaos, Blaine felt at home, realizing that now there were people that supported him.

O o

Oooo o

Ooooooo oo o oo

Oo

Blaine continued to learn more about Kurt as time went by. While he loved the time they spend at home together, he also held a special fondness for patrol duty with Kurt. Sometimes they just sat down in their car, watching the road for speeders, or sometimes walked around the neighbourhood. But they always talked during those times. It was in those moments that Blaine got to learn all the little things about Kurt Hummel. How the man loved animals, his favourite foods and restaurants, the little things that made Kurt smile and the small instances when Kurt would get a haunted look in his eyes.

Of course it wasn't only Blaine that learned anything. While he came to understand all the little things that made up Kurt Hummel, Kurt on the other hand learned of some of the important events that had changed Blaine fundamentally. The boy told Kurt about his parents and his previous life, leaving nothing out.

Their bond only became stronger as they got to know each other. And it was no longer about the physical attraction each held towards the other. The circumstances had changed and something a lot deeper was emerging.

O

Ooooooooo oooooo o

Ooo ooooooo oooooo o

Oooooo oooo ooo

O

The boys' spent most of their evenings together at home. Sometimes they went to a restaurant, other times they went out for fun. However most evenings were spent at home watching a movie before bed. These simple rituals had started to become intimate. Blaine didn't know when Kurt started the habit of running his fingers though Blaine's ebony curls, and Kurt wasn't aware of the exact time Blaine started the custom of plopping down on Kurt's lap while they watched the movies.

It was during these moments that the boys had to actively fight their attraction to each other. It was usually especially hard for Kurt when the boy's supple soft butt would rub against his crotch. However despite the difficulties, neither man was willing to change their daily ritual.

O oooo oooo

Ooo o

O o

Oo

O

It was at the beginning of their third month when Kurt was called for a week long mission. Blaine had only let Kurt go after a long hug and a promise to be careful. Kurt had laughed at how domestic they'd become, and had teased the boy about it.

His claims were proved true when Kurt came back home to find a full three course meal waiting for him, with Blaine in an apron preparing the salad. Kurt couldn't help the chuckle that had escaped him at the scene. Hearing Kurt the boy had jumped toward the man, pulling him into a hug.

Kurt then had proceeded to relentlessly tease the boy about his house wife tendencies. When Blaine tried to pull away from the embrace, Kurt had appeased and surprised the boy with a gentle kiss on the cheek. Blaine's blush could have lighted up their house, and it was especially bright when Kurt had leaned in to comment and say "I do love it when you get all domestic with me, baby."

Oooo

Ooo oo ooo ooo

Oooooo ooo ooooooo

Oo

Oo

Near the end of their three months together, when Blaine went to the station one day without Kurt, everyone was shocked. They'd asked about their Captain. In response Blaine had simply said that he was only here to drop of the list Kurt had made for everyone on the tasks that needed to be completed. And that Blaine was going back home to take care of Kurt, because the man had caught the flu.

Santana had only gaped at him in surprise, congratulating him on handling their Captain, especially since he'd never missed a day before, even if he was sick. Though Puck's comment about Blaine making the perfect wife had earned him a punch.

Later that day after Blaine forced Kurt to drink some of the chicken soup, he'd stared at the man as Kurt finally fell asleep. Mesmerized by the beauty of the man even when he was sick, Blaine had remembered Pucks comment. Blushing at the thought of being married to Kurt, because he now knew that he liked Kurt even if the man was sick, mean and nasty to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Girl Trouble

O

O

Oooo ooo

Ooooo ooooo

It's been over three months since Kurt and Blaine moved in together. And in celebration of their awkward partnership, they'd had decided to go out for dinner and celebrate it.

As they moved towards the restaurant Kurt could see Blaine tugging on the collar of his shirt. Rolling his eyes a little Kurt said "Oh dear god, you wear a uniform everyday, what's so different about a shirt? And I didn't even make you wear a suit, that's why we chose this casual restaurant." Personally Kurt thought that Blaine looked really sexy in their daily uniform, but this dark violet silk shirt certainly did the boy justice.

Blaine pouted a little as he let go of the collar "It's itchy and feels weird Kurt. I like my t-shirts better."

Kurt wanted to bash his head somewhere as he heard Blaine's childish whining. Shaking his head the man just dragged Blaine inside.

OOOO Ooo o oooo o

Oo

Ooo

Oooo

Blaine smiled widely as they waited for the dessert to come. Dinner was going fabulous, the food was good and it was a lot of fun to come to a place like this with Kurt. Usually Blaine only saw Kurt's cold professional air at the station or at home they usually just snuggled and watched movies. However today, Kurt was at his most casual. This was the first time Blaine had seen him so relaxed, because usually at home he was just too exhausted.

Similar to Blain, Kurt was also enjoying dinner together. Throughout most of it they had bantered and teased each other, but their relationship was just very playful now.

Blaine shifted a little on his seat when he saw the smug grin on Kurt's face, and before the man could say anything, he started to defend himself.

"Ok, so what if I like to get three desserts after dinner. I have a sweet tooth and I'm a growing boy too!"

Kurt snorted a little as he started laughing "Honey, I think you're plenty big by now."

Faking a gasp, Blaine dramatically asked "Oh Dear, You think I'm fat? You've never complained before in bed!"

This only had both men bursting out with laughter. As they calmed down, Blaine absentmindedly commented "I wonder why they gave us such a big U shaped booth, did they think more people were coming to join us or something?" Kurt just shrugged in response as the waiter headed their way with the desserts.

Blaine thought he'd start salivating as he looks at the lava cake, chocolate mouse, and ice cream brownie. Ignoring Kurt's snickering, Blaine started to take random bites.

At a much slower pace Kurt ate his own dessert and he realized that the place had become rather full, probably since it was a Friday night. There was quite a big crowd of young people nearby. From what Kurt could see, it seemed like a large group had come in to celebrate their friend's birthday. Ignoring the commotion Kurt continued to eat and also ordered two drinks.

Surprisingly halfway though their meal, they were interrupted by a girl. She looked nervous and kept glancing at Blaine. She was rather cute with her curly auburn hair and button nose. Wondering what the girls could want, Kurt asked her politely "Hello, umm is there anything we can help you with?"

She only gave Kurt a thin smile before she peering down at Blaine "Hi I'm Melissa, sorry to interrupt you two. But I was wondering if a couple of friends and I could share the table with you? I'm with the birthday party group and the place is filled to the brim."

Now Kurt was wondering where their server was, because seriously, did this girl have no decorum? Hello! Just because they were two guys having dinner didn't mean that they'd automatically welcome the presence of a couple of hot girls. They really weren't teaching kids the right stuff these days.

Unfortunately just when he was going to politely refuse, the good natured Blaine spoke up. "Umm, well we're leaving soon anyway so it's ok, right Kurt?"

Fuck, now Kurt couldn't refuse without looking like a douche, so with a tight smile he replied "Sure, and yes we'll be leaving soon." He was getting quite mad, because frankly he'd thought that perhaps he'd make progress with Blaine tonight about their non-existent relationship… which should exist.

The girl smiled brilliantly at Blaine before she called three of her friends over.

Oooo oo ooooo ooooo

Ooo oooo

Ooo

Oooo

Kurt wanted to crackle and laugh, because Blaine was totally getting his dues. Fifteen minutes ago the girls had crowded them in the middle of the booth. So there wasn't an easy escape without telling them to get out from one side. Now the girl Melissa had been flirting non stop with Blaine, and the boy looked like he was going through a torture session. The other ladies had started in on Kurt, but one glare from his direction had kept them at bay. On the other hand Blaine's charming nature was getting him in trouble. Kurt almost whished that they could have seen Blaine's hobo look.

Kurt turned his face away when Melissa put a hand on Blaine arm cooing "Well why doesn't a strong hot guy like you have a girlfriend? I can totally help you with that honey." Kurt could literally feel his face turning red from holding in his laughter. When Blaine sent him a pleading look, the wicked man simply raised an eyebrow. It sent a simple message of 'Your mess; you deal with it.'

Truth be told, at first Kurt had been really irritated with the subtle flirting, since really, he'd long since admitted that the boy was his. Now it was only a matter of time before he got Blaine. So someone putting their hand on his property was a no-no. However as he watched, it was only to see Blaine becoming uncomfortable and rejecting the girl's advances. And the more desperate Melissa became the cornier and funnier her pick up lines turned out to be. In fact, even some of her friends were starting to get second hand embarrassment from her behaviour. One of the girls had already tried to coax Melissa to have a washroom break with her.

Blaine glared at Kurt when the man coughed a little, pretty sure that he was laughing at Blaine's misfortune. The boy had only wanted to be nice when he'd accepted that girl's request; he hadn't known that they'd try to ruin his nice evening out with Kurt. Wanting to get away from all of this, he tried to bid everyone goodnight.

"Ok girls, have a nice night. Kurt and I'll be leaving now, it's getting late." But before Blaine could stand up, Melissa clutched at him, and cloyingly said "Give me your cell Blaine; I'll add my number in it."

Blaine gaped at her audacity for a few seconds before he became very irritated. The girl simply didn't know when to let go. Without thinking he grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand and practically screamed out

"I'm GAY and this is my BOYFRIEND!"

There was about a couple of seconds of silence and in that moment Blaine realized exactly what he'd done. Now tomato red, he practically shoved the girls from one side of the table and hurried out of the restaurant, tugging Kurt along with him.

Only when they were safely in the car, did Blaine drop his head in his hands in embarrassment. He moaned at the horror and whispered "Just don't… don't you dare say anything Kurt Hummel."

Kurt stifled a giggle, but he really was curious about the whole event. I mean, Kurt had a feeling that Blaine was gay, but this is the first time the boy had said it out loud in front of Kurt. Not to mention with Kurt liking Blaine and all that, it really wouldn't do if he had to seduce a straight boy.

Sounding a little smug he said "So… I'm your boyfriend am I?"

Blaine groaned in embarrassment. "Look I'm sorry about that ok?... And well… You don't mind that I'm gay right?" For the first time Blaine considered how the situation would be if Kurt was homophobic. Kurt certainly didn't seem like a hater, not to mention Blaine was pretty sure the man was gay… but sometimes life was crazy.

Kurt couldn't stop his laughter this time. Blaine really was quite silly. "I don't think I can be gay and homophobic at the same time. And Blaine, for some reason I get the feeling that I'd have to protect you if we ever visit a gay club. You'd be the perfect feed for all the predatory gay in there. It must be the curly hair thing."

Finally relaxing, Blaine joined in with his own chuckles, trying to protest but even he couldn't deny the theory.

Ooooo ooo oooo


	8. Chapter 8

A Little Closer

O

O

O

O

Kurt looked at the paperwork in front of him, feeling a little satisfied. He'd finally finished all of the work in advance for once. Usually he'd be too busy on missions and when he came back to the station there would be other work waiting for him. Having to train Blaine had given him a lot of time recently. Unfortunately Kurt must've spoken too soon, because just then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

As Blaine showed his two visitors inside, Kurt couldn't stop the smile from gracing his face as he saw his guests.

"Hey Dave! How've you been? Good to see you again as well Jack. What brings you guys here?"

Dave's smile was equally as pleased when he sat down in front of Kurt.

"Hahhaha, slow down. We're fine and yes it's good to see you too. I'd love to say that we're just here to visit but it's for a mission. We've been assigned for the Blue Ink infiltration mission."

Kurt's eyes narrowed down and he let out a low whistle. "Oh wow. That's pretty high level. The danger is low, but their place is a freaking fort. It'd hard to get in, much less get out. What'd they steal?"

This time it was James that spoke up. "Actually we're supposed to call Sue so that she can brief us on it. She's assigned both you and Blaine with us. I don't think they want any mistakes on this one."

At that moments Blaine let out a little squeak, which caused the group to turn and look at the curly haired boy. Blaine's eyes were comically large, with a wide smile spread across his lips.

Seeing the look of confusion in their guests, Kurt explained with a chuckle.

"Little boy blue just got his first serious group mission."

Oooooo oooo oo ooo

Oo ooo ooo oooooo ooo

Oo ooo oo oooo oooo oo

Oo

Later that evening, Kurt hurried around in the kitchen, trying to get the chicken fried and at the same time he checked on the pizza. Blaine on the other hand was setting up the table. The house was tidy and the delicious smell of food permeated the air.

Groaning a bit, Kurt looked over at the enthusiastic Blaine and complained.

"Why couldn't we do this at the office? And was it necessary for me to make dinner when I just want to go to bed?"

Seeing Kurt's irritation, Blaine pouted and whined. "Kuuuuuurt! It's the first time we're going to have house guests… I never thought that I'd … that I'd have normal people over, that it would be possible for me to live a non-criminal life again. So please, having dinner and discussing our plans after for the mission is not a big deal. It'll be fun. And don't tell me that you don't want to hang out with them."

Kurt gave up, he was never going to be able to be strict with the boy, especially if Blaine pulled out the emotional blackmail. However Kurt knew that no matter how insignificant Blaine may make it out to be, this dinner did mean a lot to him. In the past three months when living with Blaine, if there was one thing Kurt had learned, it was that Blaine had a tendency to be surprised and pleased with the small gestures in life. After his parents had kicked the boy out, Blaine had gotten it in his head that he'd never have the normal interactions he saw between people in his life. However he was now among individuals who accepted him and the boy could once again walk down the street with pride. Personally, this meant the whole world.

Kurt went back to work picking up the last of the chickens and taking the breadsticks out of the oven, he decided to leave the pizza in for a couple more minutes. Satisfied that the cooking was finally finished, he started to put them in the serving plates. The watch on his wrist told him that Jack and Dave would be here in around ten minutes.

Speaking of Dave, he really did want to see his old friend. He'd wanted to reconnect with Dave for the past three months; however work and a slight hesitation had kept that from happening. So now was a perfect opportunity to get the other man back into his life. Dave had always been an awesome friend, and Kurt had missed the man in the past couple of years.

Ooooo ooo oooo oooo ooo

Ooo ooo oooo ooo ooo ooo

Oo ooo oo oo

Oo

Dave bit into a piece of chicken and almost groaned at how delicious it was. Seeing the look of pleasure in his friends face, Kurt grinned a little.

"Kurt, you little shit. I've missed this chicken for three fucking years. You never told me the recipe, no matter how much I begged. I swear to god I'm going to come over here often and annoy you all the time for this."

Dave tried to look threatening, but the chicken was seriously good, so the expression was a cross between a glare and a mouth stuffed with chicken.

Kurt laughed freely, feeling light for the first time in years. Yes, he really had missed Dave. Feeling a little generous, he offered "Ok Dave, I'll give you a six months pass to come and annoy me for chicken."

"Dude at least make it a year! Then next year, you can give me the recipe or another yearly pass for my birthday."

Jack and Blaine laughed as they watched the old friends banter. Jack looked at Kurt, taking in the brilliant eyes and attractive smile. The man really was very beautiful and Jack had always been attracted to people like Kurt. Wanting the man's attention on him, Jack finally asked the question he'd been interested in.

"So, how did you two become friends anyway? What's the story, guys?" Jack teased them, but the look in his eyes was intent. Blaine took a sip of his water, but he was also interested to hear about Kurt's past.

Dave looked a little uncomfortable as he considered what he should say, he wasn't sure if Kurt would be ok with talking about the old days. However the man was surprised when after a chuckle, Kurt started to narrate. The slight smile Kurt sent in Dave direction confirmed the fact that maybe Kurt was finally able to let go of the past.

"Hmmm funny story actually. We met during FBI training actually. I was recruited at 17, and I met Dave that year at training camp. He was 19 and at that time he was a new active agent. They had him helping us with training, and also so that we could understand how field experience worked. Hey, Dave want to tell them the fun stuff?" Kurt smirked a little in Dave's direction and the man gave him a slightly affronted look.

Seeing the interest in Jack and Blaine's face, Dave continued instead of Kurt.

"I really thought you were over that Kurt. Fine, be mean if you want to be. Ok boys, I was a bully. YUP! I used to bully Kurt, then yes he did hand me my ass during a fight. Happy Kurt?" Dave childishly struck out his tongue in Kurt's direction as the man laughed at him.

Jack laughed along with everyone else, he truly was interested in the story, however at the back of his mind he was could feel that prickle of irritation. This was the first time he'd seen Dave laugh and act so freely. The man could be fun in private but he was usually a lot more reserved around Jack. Yet with Kurt, it was as if a whole different person had taken Dave's place. Jack was both intrigued and a little annoyed by the entire picture.

Blaine on the other hand was really enjoying himself. He was happy that Kurt had managed to reconnect with Dave. It seemed that the two men actually really had been very good friends.

Seeing that Dave was done his part, Kurt continued on with the story.

"Ok, so yes, he was mean and I did beat him up a little. We became friends later but that was for another reason entirely. We were on a mission and our team was in a pretty tight spot. After the whole mess was finished, we went for drinks and the rest is history I guess. Dave and I became friends afterwards and we were quite tight."

Kurt saw Dave's expression dampen a little, and could tell that the man was remembering the exact reason as to why they hadn't been friends for the past couple of years. Trying to lighten the mood, Kurt couldn't stop the urge to tease his friend.

"So, you guys want to know exactly why Dave was so mean to me?" The smirk Kurt sent in Dave direction was devilish at best, and had the affect of immediately brining a blush to the man's cheeks.

Dave looked around and saw that the whole table was focused on him. Poor flustered Dave finally glared at Kurt as he stuttered, though there was still a tiny amused grin on his face. "Seriously Kurt? You have to bring that up? That was embarrassing ok? … oh dear god, I was such a stupid boy back then."

Seeing that they weren't to get any details, Blaine and Jack started to demand the full story. Especially Jack, because now he was really curious as to what could make his partner blush so brilliantly.

Feeling pressured, Dave sent Kurt a pleading look. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any from the smirking man, Dave finally started the blackmail. "Kurt, stop them. Otherwise I'll also tell them why I stopped in the first place. And don't pretend you don't know what I mean."

In his teasing Dave that nearly forgotten that Kurt might be ok with remembering their adventures, but that the man had blanked out one single person that used to be there all the time. The mention of 'the incident' had reminded Kurt of someone he'd rather forget. When Kurt face froze for barely a second, Dave realized his mistake. However he wasn't going to feel bad, because it was high time for Kurt to deal with the past. Fortunately instead of blowing Dave off, Kurt just mock glared in his direction and changed the subject.

The little interaction was certainly not missed by either of the boys. Jack and Blaine could tell that this probably had to do with the mysterious 'Sebastian'. Usually Jack would push for more information, but even he could tell that this was a danger zone. Kurt seemed to have mellowed out a little but Jack had no intention of ruining their dinner by mentioning a man that he had barely met.

Jack's attention snapped back when he realized that they were talking about him. He sent a brilliant smile in Kurt's direction and looked at the man intently as Kurt continued to talk to David.

"So when did you meet Jack, David?"

Dave turned in Jack's direction, patted the boy on the back and praised his partner. "Actually I really did meet him seven months ago. He became a first class agent at 21, after joining the training at only 18. He climbed the ladder fast like you Kurt."

Dave explained a little more about Kurt career in the FBI to Jack and Blaine. "Kurt actually came to FBI training camp when he was just 17. At 18, he was instated as a full time Agent. And god, did he practically jumped the ladder in a year by becoming one of the top agents. Kurt also stayed at the top until he was 20." And they all knew what had happened after Kurt turned 20.

Feeling the need to get the focus somewhere else, Dave made fun of himself a little. "You guys make me feel a little jealous. I just joined the first class at 23, I feel like a slug compared to the rest of you. And Jack calls me old man as it is." Dave teased his partner and gave Jack a little poke.

Even though Jack knew that Dave was just teasing him, Jack's smile was still a little frozen. He felt guilty, because his amicable partnership with Dave had just started a little while before he met Kurt and Blaine. Before that when Jack had meet Dave for the first time, he'd mostly made fun of the man. He's looked down on David because the man had taken so long to get where he'd gotten to in just two years, because Dave was older, was less of a good fighter, less attractive, etc. Oh god, the list had been endless and in the beginning of their partnership, Jack had made sure to let Dave know just how much of a disappointment he was to Jack. He'd also made sure that Dave heard him when Jack went to talk to their boss about a change in partner.

Jack doesn't know how Dave had put up with him for those three months. And then the situation had changed during one of their high class missions. Jack would have nearly died during that time if it hadn't been for Dave's quick thinking. It was after that when Jack started to notice Dave's strong points. The man had a lot of experience and he was surprisingly cool headed during tough situations. After that mission Jack's behaviour changed drastically and he'd even apologized to Dave. In turn Dave had been a good sport about it the entire time.

It wasn't as if Jack still didn't tease his partner, but he was a lot less vicious about it now.

Kurt didn't know what was going on but he could tell that something had made Jack uncomfortable. Not to mention, Kurt really didn't like it when Dave put himself down.

A little irritated, Kurt interrupted his friend.

"Dave shut up. You know I hate it when you do that. You're as good of an agent as I was. And no, don't you dare protest. You just have different talents Dave. And stop the bullshit about climbing the ladder slowly. You fucker, I bet Jack doesn't know that it was your plan from the beginning. You loved to rub your free time in my face. Actually why the hell are you already in the first class? Didn't you say you weren't going there until 25?" Kurt smirked when he saw the guilty look on Dave's face.

"You little shit! He forced you didn't he?"

Dave grinned ruefully and held up his hands "Ok ok, you caught me. Ringer can be a bitch. He took me to his office, told me that I was a lazy ass, and then promoted me. I swear, I totally protested, but the old man said he'd fire me otherwise."

Blaine laughed hard as he saw the guilty grin again. He really was having a lot of fun listening to them. Blaine could tell that Jack and especially Dave would be good friends to have.

On the other hand, Jack could feel the irritation build up another notch. Yes it was amusing and fun to listen to them, but some of the things he was learning wasn't very pleasant. Jack had made fun to Dave numerous times about the man having a hard time getting a promotion. And to know that he'd been wrong was not the problem. It was the thought that Dave had kept information from Jack. It was the thought that an old friend who hadn't seen Dave in years could easily figure things out about Dave, while Jack as Dave's partner didn't have a clue.

Feeling annoyed at the stupid emotions and thoughts he was having, Jack put his cutlery down.

"Guys, this has been so much fun, but it's like 11pm. Maybe we should get started on planning the mission? Though I loved hearing about your FBI days Kurt. We should meet up some other time and maybe you could give me some tips." Jack sent a flirty little smile in Kurt's direction as he brought their attention to the time.

The little frown on Dave's face was hardly there. The man had noticed that Jack had been subtly flirting with Kurt the entire time. There was nothing wrong with that, but Dave knew that nothing would come off of it if Jack decided to actually pursue Kurt. Usually Dave would warn the person, but in Jack's case it would probably make the man more intent on getting Kurt. Jack had a bad habit of thinking that he could get whatever he wanted, but it was true that he had yet to be rejected by anyone he'd gone after.

Kurt looked as surprised as Blaine at the mention of the time.

"Holy cow, it's really late. Guys how about you two stay the night?"

Looking at Kurt, Blaine spoke up.

"Actually Kurt, I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking that maybe they could stay the week? We all know that while the mission is going to take one night…that the planning and other technicalities are going to take a couple of days. I know that Sue and Ringer gave us two weeks, but you guys all said that we can easily get this done in a week."

Feeling that Blaine had a point, Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Actually that's a great idea. We have plenty of room and Blaine really wants houseguests." Blaine giggled a little when he heard that. "And if you guys want, feel free to stay the week after the mission is over. It'll be the first time that Blaine and I'll be getting a couple of days off. So I'm thinking of taking him to a couple of places. Want to join us?"

Dave looked a little regretful as he said "I'm cool with staying here till we complete the mission. And I'd love to stay for the week after but that I won't be able to do. Mom was nagging me about visiting and I promised them that I'll visit after I'm done with this mission. So I'm stuck with that."

Nodding sympathetically, Kurt and Blaine looked at Jack. The other boy looked a little sad too. "Same with me. When I learned that we'd get some free time, I already made plans to go to London to visit the family. Dave and I were stuck in the same situation and decided that we should use this time to stop their complaining."

Kurt shrugged and said "Oh well, another time then. It's not like we won't ever see each other. But yea, when we all have some time off, we should get together. Blaine really wants that house party thing."

Blushing a little Blaine punched Kurt on the shoulder, mumbling "I knew it was a mistake to tell you my secrets."

The men laughed as they saw the cute domestic gesture. Shaking his head, Jack looked at the clock again.

"Ok well, Dave is weird so he has a weird tendency to keep a packed bag in his car. The thing could probably sustain him for a month."

At this Dave protested and grumbled "It'll last me week only man… and it's not weird. See if I help you the next time you ruin your clothes during something crucial"

Sending Dave a scathing look, Jack continued "So like I'm going to go home and get some of my stuff. I'll see you guys soon." Waving a little, Jack hurried out the door, catching the car keys as Dave threw them at him.

As Dave stood up to help Kurt and Blaine with the dishes, he noticed their interaction the whole time. Kurt had an easy smile on his face as he teased Blaine, and the other boy had a clear adoring look. It also wasn't hard to miss the sexual tension between them, especially when you saw how hard they both tried to keep physical contact with the other, whether it be working side by side or a casual touch here and there. Usually Dave would be extremely happy for his friends, but in this case he was a little sad and mostly uneasy. This little complicated could cause big problems in the future. However Dave felt that since Kurt was a big boy now, he shouldn't interfere too much in his friend's life. But that didn't mean that Dave hadn't already done what he thought was right.

Dave had done his part secretly and hoped that Sebastian and Kurt will wise up and solve their problems in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

And A Little More

O

O

O

O

O

O

Kurt's breathing was a little laboured, yet he was silent as the grave. Taking a quick glace down the hallway, he decided the risk it. Five minutes later when he and Jack managed to get inside the office scoot free, Kurt considered himself lucky.

Blue Ink was a notoriously famous criminal group, and getting into the leader's castle like house to steal important documents was certainly not an easy mission. However they had gotten lucky when the man suddenly decided to leave with his wife for a short vacation. It had been unplanned, but fell right on their timeline. The risk had been just as high, but they didn't have the added threat of the man himself coming to his office in the middle of the night.

Gun in hand, Kurt stood by the door, every once in awhile glancing at the bent figure of Jack. The moment they heard a click, they both shared pleased smirks.

Ooooo ooo ooooo ooooo o ooo ooo

Oo

Oo

O

Dave glanced around the neighbourhood, he'd give the men five more minutes before he called Blaine to come with another car. However if he knew anything about Kurt, then they should be done the job by now. Dave knew that while the mission was a sensitive one, it hardly needed someone of Kurt's expertise. But this wasn't about the mission anyway. For David this was a chance to integrate himself back into his friend's life, and to see which direction Kurt's life was going.

Ooo

Ooo

Ooo ooo

Oo ooo

Anyone would have cringed if they saw the pout on Blaine's face; it was the equivalent of seeing a sleeping puppy kicked. Blaine was not a happy camper; in fact he was in rage. For a moment there, he wondered if he should have continued with his asshole persona. Because then maybe he wouldn't have been stuck on surveillance duty. Initially he'd been very excited about the whole mission, up until he finally realised that his part in it would be practically non- existent. After all, how important was the guy who was in a nearby building, observing the gates through a pair of binoculars. Like seriously?

Even more than that, it had hurt him a little when Kurt decided to partner up with Jack. Blaine knew that it was a little ridiculous for him to go with Kurt since he didn't have any experience, but it had still angered him. Blaine liked Jack, he really did, but Blaine certainly hadn't missed the smouldering looks the man sent in Kurt's direction from time to time. Or how he openly flirted with his captain.

Blaine hadn't minded Jack's behaviour, because truthfully Kurt never did anything to encourage it. And Blaine didn't get jealous of things like that since Kurt had always paid more attention to him. Until today that is. The moment Kurt had said Jack would be going with him as his partner, Blaine mood had soured when he spotted the smug smile on Jack face. When Blaine had asked Kurt why he couldn't be the one to go with Kurt, the man had simply laughed. And that had pissed Blaine off even more.

So yes, currently Blaine was not happy at all.

Ooooooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Oo ooo oo

Oo

O

Kurt smiled as Dave and Jack walked toward the door with their bags. The mission had been a complete success, and the men were leaving to visit their family.

"Guys, I was serious when I said that feel free to visit anytime. Really, don't be strangers, or we'll kick your ass."

Dave grinned back and pulled Kurt into a hug. When they pulled away, Jack also gave Kurt a quick hug. Looking at the grey-blue eyes, Jack winked, whispering "When I come back, make sure you have an evening free for me. We have to go to dinner sometime."

Kurt laughed a little and patted Jack on the back. Turning he looked at Blaine, and sighed a little. The boy was hanging in the background, pouting.

"Seriously Blaine? Are you still upset about the mission? Ok, ok, I promise that I'll take you to something more exciting next time. Ok? And you're being rude Blaine, aren't you going to say bye to our guests?"

Seeing Kurt's exasperated look, Dave burst out laughing as he made his way to the sulking boy. Quickly he pulled the petit boy into his arms and gave him a giant bear hug. Squirming a little, Blaine finally giggled a bit and softly said "We really did enjoy having you guys here. Dave, make sure you visit ok?"

Pulling away a little, Dave shuffled those curls and heartedly agreed.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Oo oo ooooo oo

Oo ooo

Jack smiled briefly, looking back at the house once more before he followed Dave towards their cars. As he passed Dave on the way, Jack called out.

"I'll see you the week after man. Ringer said that he's got another mission for us right after we come back."

As he opened his door, Dave glanced up at Jack, the look in his eyes were serious and intense. Jack had only seen this expression on Dave's face when they were on missions and only on important matters too. So when Jack saw that Dave was going to tell him something, he knew it would be important, but the boy was completely surprised by the topic Dave brought up.

"You don't have a chance with him, you know. My advice would be to not get involved; this isn't something you should mess with."

Jack could've easily pretended that he didn't know what Dave was talking about, but Jack certainly wasn't a dumb blonde. When he replied, Jack was very blunt.

"Why, because Blaine and Kurt might be interested in each other? They're certainly not together right now, so I don't see why I can't date Kurt for awhile. When he figures out that he actually likes Blaine or something, I won't mind if Kurt goes back to him."

And it was true. Jack didn't like one night stands, but he certainly wasn't looking for a serious relationship. He liked sex, and liked the short run relationships that lasted barely a month. Kurt and him were both grown ups, they wouldn't have any weird expectations out of a short fling. Besides, Jack thought Kurt had a really sexy ass, so he certainly wasn't going to miss his chance at it.

Dave could practically see the thoughts that were going through Jack's head. Shaking his head a little, Dave focused back on the boy. His voice was amused and a little mocking as he said his parting words.

"Jack, I know you. Believe me when I say that you don't want to get involved in the mess that is Kurt's love life…. Not to mention, he's not your type, man. I know what I'm talking about."

Dave hadn't wanted to interfere, but he'd gotten the feeling that as Jack's partner he should at least warn the boy. Taking a last look at Jack, Dave got into the car and drove away, leaving the other man stunned on the sidewalk.

Jack watched as Dave's car turned the corner. He was a little surprised at what Dave had told him. What did he mean by 'Kurt wasn't your type'. The dangerous sexy man was certainly Jack's type! Ok, so Jack had only gone out with a fellow agent once or twice, since he usually preferred to pick up civilians. But that shouldn't be a big problem. Jack was truly puzzled by his partner's word and wondered why Dave had even bothered to warn Jack off. Suddenly Jack realized something, speculating if maybe Dave was actually interested in Kurt. Jack's eyes narrowed at he connected the dots, his partner had certainly been very affectionate with Kurt and they seemed to be close. Maybe Dave had liked Kurt for all these years.

As Jack started the car, his face was dark. He didn't know why he felt so irritated all of a sudden. He didn't know a lot of things but there was one fact he was certain about.

Dave liking Kurt would not stop Jack from pursuing Kurt. In fact it only motivated him.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooooooo oo

Oo oo

Kurt sighed as he looked at Blaine. The boy had scooted himself to the far end of the sofa, as far from Kurt as possible. Usually the boy would be all over him, demanding cuddles. Shaking his head, Kurt wondered if Blaine would ever grow up, not that Kurt didn't like this side of the boy, but sometimes (like now) it was a little frustrating.

"Blaine… Are you still angry with me?"

Except for the noise coming from the movie they were watching, there wasn't a sound.

"Blaine, seriously? If you're going to act like this then I'm going to bed." Just as Kurt made a motion to get up, he heard a quiet mumble.

"Blaine… I can't hear you … Please tell me what's wrong. You can't be still upset about the mission. You knew that it was important, and I couldn't take a rookie with me in there. You were present in the mission to get experience. Before I put you in a dangerous position, I need to make sure that you're well prepared. Otherwise I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt. You know that right?"

Kurt had shifted closer to the boy and the look in his eyes was earnest. When Blaine finally looked at the man, Kurt nearly melted when he saw the slightly wet glistening puppy eyes.

Blaine's voice trembled a little as he spoke.

"Ww-well, you la-laughed when I s-said we should go together. And you didn't even think t-twice before you took Jack w-with you. I felt as if I wa-wasn't good enough to be y-your partner."

Kurt winced when he heard the hurt inside Blaine's voice, and he realized that maybe he should've been more sensitive towards Blaine's feelings. Sometimes Kurt forgot that Blaine was a couple of years younger than him, and certainly not as mature emotionally. Not to mention Blaine had issues regarding abandonment. Berating himself a little, Kurt wasted no time in pulling the petit boy into a close hug.

Blaine sighed a little into Kurt's arms, reluctantly snuggling closer. He knew he'd been upset with Kurt's behaviour, but even he hadn't realised the depth of his hurt. Jealousy mixed with the feeling that he wasn't important in Kurt's eyes had messed with Blaine head. Now that he was back in Kurt's arm, Blaine was once again at peace. Not to mention after hearing Kurt's reasons, he was ashamed of his behaviour.

Pulling away a little, Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands, peering down at those big hazel eyes. His tone was utterly serious when he spoke to the boy.

"Blaine, you're plenty good enough to be my partner, you just need a little more experience. Other than that, you know that you're important to me right?"

Blaine shivered in pleasure as he heard Kurt's words. Licking his lips a little, Blaine looked at the gorgeous man who had come to mean so much to him in the course of a couple of months.

Kurt's eyes had focused on those coral lips the moment that small pink tongue had come out. His eyes darkened to a deeper blue as Kurt looked back up, to see that Blaine's pupils were dark and blown out. Groaning in resignation, Kurt finally gave into temptation, leaning down to claim those lips that had been teasing him for months.

Blaine mewled as Kurt totally dominated him. Hesitantly he opened his mouth to that questing tongue, and the taste of Kurt flooded his mouth. Blaine's hands slid up and around Kurt's neck, fingers sliding into those silky strands as the boy tried to mimic the movement of Kurt's lips. Blaine moaned desperately, trying to get a hold of himself. He felt as if he were drowning in Kurt, as if the man had become a part of him.

Pulling the boy closer to him, Kurt continued his thorough exploration of Blaine's mouth. The boy was so sweet, as if he'd been sucking on candy all day. Kurt couldn't get enough of Blaine, but he knew he had to slow down. Blaine's inexperienced kiss was wildly arousing, especially when the boy tried to play with Kurt's tongue. But Blaine's fumbling had made Kurt finally realize that the boy might not have much sexual experience. Kurt wanted to rip the boy's clothes apart and simply devour him, but if Blaine was truly as innocent as he appeared to be, then Kurt wasn't going to take the boy's virginity on the couch, especially now.

So slowly, Kurt brought down the heat of their kiss, until it was a tender press of lips, a deep sign of affection. When they pulled away, Blaine was blushing furiously; shyly peering up at Kurt thought his lashes. Leaning back, Kurt pulled the petit boy into his lap. Sighing in contentment, Blaine snuggled closer, resting his head on Kurt chest, listening to the heart beat.

Ten minutes later Kurt opened his mouth to speak, thinking that they should address the kiss now that both of them were calm. But when he looked down, it was to see the adorable sight of Blaine sleeping. Kurt snorted a little in amusement. Truly the boy really didn't have any clue about social behaviour. Shrugging Kurt only pulled the boy closer, picked him up and headed towards Blaine's bedroom.

Running a hand through the silky curls, Kurt decided that they'd talk about the matter early next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh Officer Anderson

O

Oo

O

O

Oo

Oo

Kurt ran a frustrated hand through his hair. It was eight in the evening, and he was still working because he had a mission in three hours. So in the meanwhile he thoughts that he might as well get some work done, not to mention Santana, Finn and a couple of others were staying late in the station. They were working on a complicated murder case. Either way for once though, it wasn't work that frustrated him. No, the name of the problems was Blaine Anderson.

The boy was utterly frustrating and a puzzle. It had been two weeks since the 'epic kiss'. Two weeks, and you know what? They had also kissed two more times in these two weeks. Kurt loved to kiss Blaine, yes he does. But what he really doesn't like is the fact that they have yet to talk about what the kisses actually mean. The morning after their first smooch, Kurt had a hard time bringing up the subject. Usually he'd be really blunt about it, but that morning Blaine hadn't let him talk at all practically. Flitting around the kitchen as he made breakfast, Blaine had interrupted Kurt every time the man had opened his mouth. Then they'd been busy with work.

At home, the boy was either in bed when Kurt came home late, or he blushed the entire time they watched their movies. Whenever Kurt tried to bring the subject up, Blaine would blush violently and start trembling. Seeing this kind of unusual behaviour from someone like Blaine, who was usually very brave, had stopped Kurt many times from saying anything.

Then there were the two other kisses. Those had the same story as the first one. A close embrace, a moment of weakness, followed by a soul shattering kiss. And yes, Blaine did snuggle and fall asleep right afterwards. And let's not even talk about what Kurt's thought of THAT weird behaviour.

Kurt was becoming crazy as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do. For a moment there, he'd even wondered if Blaine thought their kisses were a pre-bedtime ritual or something. The only reason Kurt hadn't taken the issue by the horn was because he didn't want to push Blaine. After all they had plenty of time, so Kurt was going to be patient, no matter how long it might take.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo

Oo ooo oo

Oo ooo

Blaine stared at the line that had formed outside of the club, it was not a big line, only a couple of people, but the boy could already tell that they were high profile. 'Subtlety' was a club that had been in business for quite a couple of years. It catered to the extremely wealthy and rich. Unfortunately it was also a place where the big bosses of the underworld met for casual talk. Blaine had come to the club once or twice when he'd had messages to deliver, otherwise Blaine had preferred to not mix with those kinds of people.

A little confused Blaine looked at Kurt for an explanation. He knew that Kurt had a mission today, and Blaine was supposed to be his partner. However the boy had been a little surprised when Kurt said that they had to dress casual and take one of the disguised police cars. Now staring at the notorious club from the inside of their car, Blaine wondered what exactly Kurt's mission was.

As if hearing Blaine's question, Kurt answered the boy.

"It's nothing big tonight. I'm supposed to go in there, mix around and try to find information out of a particular man. I'd take you with me inside, but someone might recognize you. Not to mention I need you out here anyway."

Taking his bag in hand, Kurt pulled out a coloured photo out of it, showing Blaine the full shot of a man.

"Give me a call if you see this guy come outside. There's no point in me scouting the club for no reason if the man leaves."

Nodding, Blaine watched appreciatively as Kurt walked away. His captain's outfit was simple, tight black pants , and a slightly sheer black shirt coupled with a silver bracelet. Blaine had a hard time breathing when he'd first seen Kurt coming out of the closet in the clothes. The man's porcelain skin glowed against the all black outfit. Blaine had nearly started drooling and had to pull himself back together. However he was certainly not the only one affected, since Santana had whistled, while a few others had complimented their captain.

Either way, with his hair mussed, and looking like a predator, Blaine thought that Kurt Hummel looked sexy as hell tonight.

Ooooo ooo ooo

Oooo ooo oo

Oo ooooo oo

Ooo ooo

Ooo

Blaine wanted to bang his head on something. He wasn't even this bored during highway speeders duty, and that shit was BORING! It was nearly 1am, so nearly two hours since Kurt went inside the club. Blaine didn't know what they were talking about, but he was bored. Listening to the radio or looking at his phone certainly hadn't helped. Blaine wished that he'd brought his laptop. But no, that wouldn't work because he had to focus on the stupid door.

Sick and tired to staying in the stupid car, Blaine got out for some fresh air. He knew that he looked different enough that no one would recognize him easily. And at this point in time, he didn't really care. He was going to walk around a little, and if Kurt got mad, then so be it. The man could've sent him a text for god's sake!... ok… maybe that would be dangerous… but Blaine was still bored!

The car had been parked a little ways off from the club, but still with a good view of the front door. A little curious Blaine started to walk around the sides, wondering if maybe there was another main exist close by. Just as Blaine rounded a corner, he heard a sound. It was coming from the opposite direction. He knew that it was just asking for trouble, but Blaine couldn't stop himself from being curious. Not to mention if someone was being attacked or something then it was his job to look into it.

Staying quiet and light on his feet, Blaine peered into the dark alley. Thank god that it wasn't too deep, so it was easy for him to see the figures of two men. He couldn't make out the details because of the lack of light though. One of them was of average height and a bit chubby. While the other figure shrouded in darkness was leanly muscled and tall. For the moment, Blaine just observed the pair, he didn't want to interfere for no reason.

The podgy man advanced towards the tall one, he seemed to want something. Blaine wanted to go closer to see what was being said, for the moment he could only hair faint voices. The tall figure backed away a little, and if the reaction from the burly man was anything to go by then he hadn't liked what the tall one had said. Blaine nearly jumped towards them when the shorter man stepped towards the other one. Blaine thought that the man wan going to attack the tall one, but the man only grasped onto one of his arms. The petit boy didn't have a clue as to what was going on but the thick man looked really shifty. In fact Blaine was pretty sure from the body language that the man was asking for something of a sexual nature from the tall one. Back in the days Blaine had witnessed too many scenes like this. At this point in time, the other would usually give in.

However the next couple of seconds left Blaine gaping like a fish. When the tall man tried to get away, the burly one tugged him closer. And in an instead, there was a flash of arms, and the podgy figure had been tossed to the ground. Blaine's eyes were wide as he observed the scene, taking in the fact that the chubby man wasn't moving on the floor. Heart nearly in his throat, Blaine wondered if he'd just witnessed a murder. He watched at the tall figure bent down and started to rummage around in the fallen man's pockets.

Gulping a little, Blaine decided that his time had come. He wished that Kurt was here, but a man had to do what a man had to do. … Ya, actually Blaine was pretty excited.

The stranger was so focused on his task that he didn't notice Blaine sneaking up on him. Just when he sensed that there was someone behind him, he was too late.

After the first time he got scolded by Kurt, Blaine always remembered to keep his handcuffs with him. In a move he'd practised a thousand times, Blaine grabbed the stranger from behind and cuffed him quickly. Blaine was lucky that he'd caught the man by surprise, because at the person started to struggle, he could tell that the other was a good fighter. However Blaine had the upper hand in both surprise and position. Quickly he dragged the man backwards out of the alley and thanked god that he hadn't parked the car too far.

Blaine nearly fell over and let the man go when the other used a complicated move with his legs. However Blaine regained his balance and after quickly opening the door, he shoved the man inside the caged compartment. As the man quietly cursed, Blaine finally got a good look at him.

What he saw nearly took his breath away. The stranger was had chestnut coloured hair with intense emerald eyes, set on a strong defined face. He was lightly tanned and was wearing a sexy outfit, tight black leather and a top that left nothing to the imagination. It was made of dark green mesh pieces and emerald coloured silk. There was a small diamond stud in the man's left ear and a leather bracelet on his wrist. With the sexy body and the dangerous aura, the man was clearly gorgeous. And currently his eyes were glittering with suppressed anger as he glared at Blaine through the car window.

Blaine nearly wanted to take a step back, and only stopped because he realised that the man was currently trapped in the car. The stranger was saying something but Blaine couldn't hear much from the protective glass. However it was easy to tell that he must be cursing at the boy. For a second Blaine was really confused, and wondered why the man had been nearly silent during their struggle. Usually when a criminal tried to get away, they cursed and yelled to the high heavens. Yet this man had been deadly and silent during their fight.

Ok… so Blaine was being unfair, and they hadn't really fought. Not to mention for some odd reason the boy had the feeling that if he'd actually fought the man, he wouldn't have survived to tell the tale. Feeling uncomfortable under those intense eyes, Blaine suddenly remembered the figure in the alley.

Running towards the guy, he dropped to his knees, bending down to check the man's pulse. Once he realized that the guy was clearly alive, only unconscious, Blaine felt a lot better. As he started to pull out his cell phone to call the ambulance, Blaine noticed something. Taking a closer look at the man's face, he nearly groaned out loud. This man was a criminal! He was one of the individuals that were on the 'Arrest on Sight' list. Blaine clearly couldn't let this guy go free, and now he was wondering as to who was actually guilty in this situation. Fuck, he wished that Kurt was here, but his captain was in the club and wasn't picking up his phone on top of that.

Ooooo ooooo o

Ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo

Panting a little, Blaine dropped the burly man into the side passenger seat. He wanted to put the criminal in the back, but the handsome stranger was in there. Personally Blaine didn't think the chubby man would survive if he was put in there anyway. So instead Blaine had cuffed the criminal and hoped that he'd stay unconscious until they reached the station. Blaine knew that he was probably breaking a dozen rules, but since the man wasn't actually injured and just unconscious, he didn't think that they'd mind too much. Especially for a bad guy like him.

Blaine sighed a little as he slid into the driver's seat, and nearly jumped through the roof in the next second when a velvety voice spoke from the back.

"What.. do you think you're doing? Are you with him?"

Blaine gulped a little as he glanced back, plastering a smile on his face, he turned to talk to the stranger.

"Hi! I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm a Cop. Nice to meet you!"

The icy glare he received in turn nearly froze him. However he could also see the man relax a little. Blaine had to strain his ears a little to hear what the man mumbled to himself.

"Dear god, the cops seemed to have become even stupider."

Affronted with the comment, Blaine tired to glare. "Hey! Don't you bad mouth me, you criminal! I realize that this guy is bad, and he was inappropriate, but you didn't have to hit him! Now he's unconscious and I have to take you both to the station because you both did something bad. So… can you please be quiet until we get to the station? You're… well… you're kind of scary. But that's ok! You can just be scary when we reach the station ok?"

Blaine wondered why the stranger was gaping at him. Collecting himself, the man sneered at Blaine.

"Look kid, I get that you're going for the cute hobbit cop look, but seriously I don't have time for this. You just fucked up my… shit… for god's sake. Just… look, just give a call to your superior. Actually call your station captain. And give me the phone. That's all ok?"

Blaine gave the hot stranger a suspicious stare. "Are you kidding me? Do you think I'm that stupid? I've seen how good you are. So I'm certainly not getting close to you without back up. I'm good, but you look kind of crazy… and scary. You can talk to my captain when we reach the station."

The growl that came from the man sent a shiver down Blaine's spine.

"You little piece of shit! Just give me the fucking phone dumbass! Oh for god's sake. Look I'm not a criminal ok? Just call your boss."

Blaine stared at the stranger for a couple more minutes then smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, I'll take you to my boss myself."

As the man stared at Blaine's face, he became a little suspicious and slowly said "Why are you so… happy?"

Blaine gave the man another smile "You're my first arrest!.. by myself too! I'm so happy!"

And that set the green-eyed man off to utter another set of curses.

"Look you little brat, if you don't fucking let me go or put your boss on the phone right fucking now. I swear to god I'll beat your hobbit ass! You won't have a single lock of curly hair left after I'm done with you!"

Blaine squirmed a little in his seat and quietly said.

"Anything you say or do can be used against you, mister bad guy."

…

Ya, usually Blaine wouldn't be scared by such threats, but the man was really intense. A danger sign was ringing in Blaine's head and he didn't like in one single bit. Shivering a little, Blaine nearly cried out when he found a solution.

A little happy Blaine started to drive, hoping that Kurt wouldn't be too angry with him, and would instead praise him.

The man's cursing was nearly inaudible as Blaine sang the verses for 'Jingle Bell Rock'.

Oooo oooo oooo

Ooo ooo ooo

Oo oooo ooo ooo oooo

Oo ooo oo oo

When Kurt finally came out at 1:30, he was already feeling a little bad. His mission was totally successful, but he knew that Blaine must be angry with him by now. As he'd come out, he saw that he's missed a call from the boy. Kurt frowned a little, knowing that no matter how annoyed Blaine might've been with him, that the boy would've never called him during such an important mission.

Kurt hurried to where their car was and gasped when he realized that it wasn't there. Knowing that now wasn't he time to panic, he quickly dialled the number to the station. When Santana picked up, Kurt hurriedly questioned her. "Hey, this is Hummel. Have you heard from Blaine? The boy's missing with the car."

Before he could go on, he heard Santana sigh, and the girl interrupted him.

"Sorry Captain, he's at the station right now. Just came ten minutes ago. We didn't call you because we knew you were busy. He's fine, not a scratch on him. Little boy blue made his first arrest today captain, a pretty good fish too! Though there's a little complication… I think you need to be here, cuz the guy won't listen to me. So could you come quick? But don't worry, it's nothing big, and I already sent Finn to pick you up a couple of minutes ago."

After finishing his call with Santana, Kurt wanted to curse like a sailor. The petit boy couldn't let a day go by without causing some sort of trouble for Kurt. Though the man smiled at the thought of Blaine making his first arrest, and on his own too. The boy must be a hyper ball of energy by now.

As Kurt got in the car, he asked Finn what was going on.

Looking puzzled himself, the man shrugged.

"Actually when Puck and I went to pick up food, I got a call from Santana as I was coming out. She told me to pick you up and to come to the station. Puck's still waiting with the food, so we'll pick him on our way to the station."

Frowning a little more Kurt wondered what the situation might be. Especially the complication Santana had mentioned. He knew that there was at least five people there, excluding Puck and Finn. Not to mention, Santana was pretty experienced too. So if she was confused about something then it must be an unusual situation.


	11. Chapter 11

Reunion

O

O

O

O

O

O

Looking around, Blaine locked the car as he got out. Making sure that neither of the men would be able to get out, the boy ran up to the station, hoping that Santana and the group were there. Blaine almost kissed the ground in relief when he saw that Santana, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were around the table, looking at the documents and picture related to their investigation. Panting a little, Blaine skidded to a halt in front of them.

Santana raised an eyebrow as she looked at the nervous boy. Realizing that Kurt wasn't with him, she instantly got focused, for a second panicking at the thought that something had happened to her captain. But her voice was calm when she spoke.

"What's wrong Blaine?"

The boy composed himself and told her the story from the beginning. What he witnessed and the behaviours of the man.

By the time the Blaine was finished, Santana was smirking up at him a little.

"Damn boy, you finally grew up…but unfortunately not literally. Your very first arrest! And it's from the list as well! We'll put Dickinson in the locker and see if the other guy is also on the list or something. Usually I'd let the guy go, but if he was near a club like Subtlety, AND he was in the company of a criminal, then he's either a prostitute or in the underground business. Since you're telling me that the guy decked Dickinson for touching him, I'm a little negative on the prostitute thing."

As they walked towards the car, it was to see Nick and Jeff take the unconscious man out, and head towards the lock ups. Near the car now, Santana reached out to open the back door, but was stopped by Blaine's hand.

The boy looked hesitant as he spoke. "Umm, Santana… I think he's dangerous. I barely got him into the car, and it was because he was surprised. I know that he's cuffed… but be careful, alright?"

Santana snorted at the warning, while Wes and David laughed a little. "Blaine, honey, you may be a rookie here, but we're all experienced officers. Believe me when I say that we can handle the guy."

Giving Blaine one last amused look, Santana opened the door, only to be shocked at the vision before her. She nearly whistled when the sight of the sexy lean, hard muscled body, coupled with a handsome face and intense emerald eyes met her sight. It was one hot guy Blaine had captured, and for a moment Santana wondered if maybe the man DID use his body to get clients at Subtlety, after all, he'd probably be rolling in money if he did.

At the wink Santana gave to the stranger, the man's glare doubled in strength.

"Can I go now? Are you the captain of the bimbo hobbit over there? If so then I'll need to talk to you privately, there's been a clear misunderstanding here. And I don't have the time for this shit."

Seeing that her appearance hadn't had an effect on the man, Santana pouted a little. Reaching out, she dragged the man out of the car. Once again noticing his attractiveness, especially how tall the man was too.

"Look honey, unfortunately I'm not the captain, he's out at the moment. Usually I really wouldn't listen to a criminal, but since you're hot, I'll call him up so that you can say whatever you want to say to him. In the meantime though, you'll be locked up until he gets here. You're lucky that he's on duty tonight. "

Knowing that she was being generous, Santana continued to lead the man into the station. However her words had the stranger stopping to a halt, as he looked at her incredulously.

"Are you all incompetent here? God! Who the fuck is in charge of this station anyway? You know what, never mind. Get me in touch with your area supervisor or someone of higher credible authority. Ok?"

Wes and David burst out laughing, looking at this man that was demanding special treatment, like as if he was royalty or something. Santana also giggled a little, while Blaine continued to observe the man silently. Blaine was just happy that the stranger had calmed down a little.

"Oh gosh, are you rich or something? Just know that money will get you nowhere in this station. As for me calling someone else, babe, you may be attractive as hell, but I'm not calling any of my bosses in the middle of the night." Santana smirked as she looked the man up and down.

Seeing the amused look on the faces of the officers, the man's eyes hardened.

"Then fuck this, I'm out of here."

Santana's eyes widened as she fell hard against the pavement. Even when in shock, Wes and David moved automatically to apprehend the man. Though the man was cuffed, the stranger was still fast and dangerous on his feet. Wes was knocked over with a hard kick on the stomach, while David was reeling from a head butt. As the man turned away from them, Blaine slammed him up against the car, narrowly avoiding a kick. Quickly Wes and David joined him while Santana got up from the floor with a glare, clutching her stomach.

Her hit to the neck was spot on, but she was surprised that the man had enough strength to mutter 'Stupid Bitch' before he passed out. Relaxing a little, Wes and David held onto the man as they dragged him to towards the station. Going behind at a slower pace, Blaine asked Santana if the stranger was going to be alright.

Santana grunted a little as she rubbed her sore stomach. "Don't worry; I didn't hit his nerve too hard. The bastard should be out for about an hour. I'll give Puck and Finn a call to pick Kurt up. Hopefully the captain will be finished with his mission soon." A little reluctant, she looked at Blaine from the corner of her eyes, softy admitting "Sorry, you were right. Should've been more careful, he's a little weird."

Blaine didn't say anything, and just nodded. His expression was serious and concerned as they entered the building.

OOO oooo oo ooo ooo o ooo oo

Oo oo ooo ooo ooo

Oo ooo o o

Oo oo

Oo

When Kurt arrived in the station, it was to see Nick, Jeff, Santana, Blaine and Wes sitting around the table, most of them with a disgruntled look in their face. Shooting a look around, Kurt spotted Blaine on in the end, with a contemplative look on his face.

Santana stood up to greet him when she saw her boss approach them. Waving her away, Kurt got right down to business.

"Ok, let me catch up on all that's happened. There better have been good reasons for Blaine to leave me in the middle of a mission."

Sending Kurt and apologetic look, Blaine relayed the whole story to him and Santana took over towards the end. The trio was so engrossed in their conversation, that they didn't notice when the phone in their Captain's office started to ring. Wes however stood up and went to greet whoever was calling.

Kurt sighed a little by the end of the story, while Finn and Puck looked intrigued.

Puck snorted and faked a pout. "Why do I always miss the good stuff? But ya… he must be tough if he could take you guys on."

Nick and Jeff looked sad as well, while Jeff said "Well we were here and we missed the action. Believe me, that feels a lot worse."

Finn didn't miss the disgruntled look in Santana's face at the mention of the man's capabilities.

"Well, one thing is certain and it's that he's dangerous. Either way, I have David stationed down in the lock up with the guy. He should be out for another thirty minutes at least, I did hit a major nerve."

Kurt nodded and just as he opened his mouth, he was interrupted by Wes who was coming out of his office.

"Kurt, umm… Sylvester's on the phone. And she doesn't sound happy."

Kurt's frown was that of concern as he walked quickly to his office. It must be something important for Sue to call him so late at night, nearly 2am actually.

"Hummel speaking, what's up Sylvester?"

Sue's voice was tense as she replied.

"You can take your greetings somewhere else porcelain. From what I hear, it wasn't you, but your little hobbit got me into trouble. I just got a call, and had to listen to a fucking lecture from Ringer. You just handed him some ammunition. I had better expectations out of you, but heard it's not your fault, so I'm not going to beat your ass. What's done is done, and I'll be coming down soon, in half an hour. I need to do some damage control. Wait for me Porcelain, I'll come and explain."

Then she fucking hanged up.

Kurt wanted to bash his head on something. He's barely understood anything out of the rant. It seemed like as if Sue was mad about something that had apparently happened. Sighing, Kurt decided to forget about it for the moment; he'd take care of it when the women got here. In the meanwhile, he apparently had another situation to handle.

O ooo ooo oooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo oo

As the group headed towards the lock up, Kurt wanted to laugh. Santana was muttering about how 'that fucker couldn't even stay passed out like he was supposed to', while Puck and Finn looked like they were going to a circus show, eyes wide and excited. The rest of the group was tagging along too, and Kurt was simply too tired to argue about it.

Kurt congratulated Blaine when they passed by the other criminal he's caught that night. The boy blushed and preened a little under the appreciation. He was happy to have made Kurt proud of him, especially realizing that when the man squeezed his shoulder before moving on.

Kurt was coming from the back as they group milled around the cell. He heard Puck gasp and mutter a string of curses. The rest were looking at their fellow officer curiously.

Realizing that Puck had apparently recognized the stranger, Kurt peered into the cell to look at the man himself.

The reaction was instant and unavoidable for both sides. Kurt was frozen in his place as his icy eyes met vivid greens. His mind was screaming at him, telling him to breathe again. He felt trapped, as emotions and feelings ripped through every corner of his being. The impenetrable wall he'd built up over the last three years came tumbling down, crashing into a million pieces as he was forced to face his past; a man whom he'd loved more than any other, a man who'd also hurt him the most.

Kurt watched as those incredible eyes widened in surprise, a peculiar emotion filled the depths. The man had clearly grown into his body over the last few years, and now imitated the grace of a predator. Those lightly hued pink lips were opened in surprise, but soon enough a slow smirk started to emerge. As emerald eyes filled with a mischievous air, a silky voice greeted him softly.

"Hello Kurt. It's been too long... Let's go out for coffee, as soon as you let me out of course."

Kurt watched the man for a second longer; he was still just as captivating, even more attractive, and in the end, just as infuriating. The obscenely hot outfit coupled with Sebastian being just Sebastian certainly wasn't helping. Yet despite all of that, it was the eyes that kept Kurt captivated, and a single word resonated inside Kurt's very being, over and over again.

'Sebastian… Sebastian… Sebastian.'

Ooooooo oooo ooo

Ooo oooo oooo ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo oooo o

Oo oo

Oo oo

Oo

Composing himself, Kurt realized that his officers were looking at him with curiosity. Feeling tense, Kurt snapped at Santana, a sneer on his face as gestured towards the cell.

"Get him the fuck out of there right now. Where's the keys?"

Santana's eyes went wide as she stared at her captain in surprise; the others were also stunned at his language and behaviour. Finn was the first one to react, fearfully he held out the keys. Before Santana could take them, Kurt's snatched them away with a "Fuck this."

They all watched as their captain personally opened the cell door and hurried to get the cuffs off of the man. While Kurt had an annoyed yet worried look on his face, the stranger had a little smile and what looked oddly like affection in his eyes.

Kurt wanted to really hurt someone. He wondered why this had to happen in his station; he was embarrassed like hell. Mostly because he knew that the other man was never going to let this go.

As if almost hearing his thoughts, Sebastian smirked up at Kurt as the man came closer to him. The green-eyed man's voice was amused as he talked.

"Sooo… they're a rough bunch Kurt. I was treated pretty badly you know, shouldn't you punish them or something? That chick hit me hard."

Kurt snorted as he worked on the cuffs. "If I heard it correctly, then it's you who should give out an apology for giving them bruises. Sometimes I hate your job; you didn't have to be so mysterious you know. I'm half sure that you did it just so that you could get a kick out of it. …Stop, stay still!"

Sebastian froze for a couple of seconds longer, his eyes were desperately taking in the man's form. The three years had changed he beautiful man to be even more attractive, expecially with the sexy outfit he was wearing. There was so much he wanted to say, yet all that came out of his mouth was crap. Despite his outward appearance, he was a mess inside. His heart was beating like crazy, and his nerves were a mess. He wanted to reach out, run his fingers though those silky strands, kiss those coral lips, and simply take in the man again.

The moment the hand cuffs were off, Kurt grunted a little as he was pulled into a tight embrace. The group gaped at the scene, utterly surprised to see this stranger acting so familiar with their captain. Sebastian buried his face into that delicate neck, taking in deep breath, trying to memorize the scent he'd missed so much. In a moment of weakness, Kurt allowed himself to hug the man back. Squeezing the strong body against his, Kurt closed his eyes for a little while, trying to hold the tears at bay.

When he got a hold of himself, Kurt let Sebastian go, pushing him away a little. His voice was low as he whispered "Nothing's changed, it's not that easy."

Sebastian nearly whimpered when he saw the deep pain in Kurt's eyes. It was only the shuffling of the bodies behind them that made Kurt realize that the two were not alone. Kurt really wasn't in a mood to explain everything to the lot of them either.

With a "Blaine, Santana, meet me in my office. Guys, don't worry about it, there's no problem.", Kurt took a hold of that long fingered hand. Feeling the warmth, he pulled the man along towards his office.

Knowing that serious talk could wait, Sebastian whined a little as Kurt pulled him out of the cell.

"Kurt, you should be gentle with me. I'm serious, that hobbit was pretty rough when he shoved me into the car. Not to mention, he's kind of creepy."

Kurt's amused laugh echoed through the hall.

"Shut up! Blaine's perfectly adorable. He was probably excited because you were his first arrest by himself alone."

As the two of them left though the doors, the group heard the stranger's last words.

"Well, the boy's going to be disappointed to know that he didn't catch a criminal. Poor hobbit."

Ooo ooo

Oooo oooo ooooo ooo

Ooo ooo

The group just stood there for a minute, too stunned by the event, trying to process exactly what had happened. Surprisingly Blaine was the first one to pull himself together, the look in his eyes was intense as he stared at Puck, directly questioning the man.

"Who is he?"

The question was simple but they were all wondering the same thing. It wasn't everyday that you got to witness Kurt being so familiar with an individual. The man knew a lot of people, but he was rarely as … friendly with anyone. Ok, so the two were arguing the entire time, but there was a familiarity there that the group had never seen before in their captain.

Puck looked just as puzzled when he answered their question.

"Actually… that was FBI's top agent… Sebastian Smythe."

The round of gasps that went around was almost comical. Only Blaine seemed to act different, instead there was a small frown on his face, as if he was thinking about something carefully. Santana looked at Puck for a few more minutes before she spoke.

"What? That's Smythe? Like the man our Captain hates. Like the guy whose name we can't even speak, because Kurt would then go all crazy with rage? What the actual fuck. While their behaviour wasn't like old friends, they still didn't act like enemies or something. What the hell went wrong with the two?'

Blaine could see that the same question was plaguing the entire group. They were just as puzzled as the next person. While Blaine didn't have a clue as to what was going on, he could tell that there was more to the situation then what met the eyes. He didn't know enough about Sebastian to form an opinion about the man yet. But one thing Blaine knew for sure… it was that life was going to get interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hi guys! I know, long time no see. It's been a couple of months since I last posted. But I really have been super busy. Anyway, hopefully now I can get back on track. So this is a super short chapter, but at least it's a start. I'll try to update a couple of days a week from now on.

Anyway, so as you can see, my previous account had been deleted, so I had to make this new one. Unfortunately in this new account, all of my stories will be censored, the sex scenes will be cut off. The bad thing about that is; my sex scenes isn't only sex. Sometimes they talk during such moments, and a lot of the key plot are in those moments. So readers will be missing a lot of important things if they read my stories from this account on .

So for all of you, I wanted to let you know that I'm also posting all of my stories in Livejournal. The link to my account is in my profile, and there's also a link there which connect you directly to my master fiction list. Go there and you can read all the uncensored stuff, the story will be full there.

Anyway, enjoy.

O

O

O

Back into his Life

O

O

O

O

O

The atmosphere in Kurt's office was calm and quite but contrary to the serene image, most of the members in the room felt uneasy. Santana had been glaring for the past ten minutes while Finn began fidgeting like a little boy the moment he'd entered the room. Blaine had been fine for the first ten minutes, more intrigued by the situation rather than anything else. But at this point in time, even he had to admit that it was becoming a little ridiculous.

The focus of their attention was on the two men sitting in the middle of the office; Kurt behind his desk while Sebastian sat on the other side. All this while neither of the two men had spoken a single word, choosing to stare at each other unnervingly instead. As if both didn't want to lose at whatever game they were playing. Each and every glance was filled with hidden meanings and messages. Blaine could clearly tell that these two really did have some sort of a heavy past.

Now if only he could figure out exactly what had happened.

Oo

Oo

Kurt would not give in. He would not let that bastard Smythe have the satisfaction of winning. While those deep emerald eyes took his breath away, it was something more than admiration that kept him in a locked gaze with Seb. Those eyes brought out so many emotions all at once, that Kurt had a hard time identifying them. Anger, frustration, hatred, annoyance… and some he really didn't want to think about.

Their interlocking stare falters when Kurt's attention is diverted by Blaine's fidgeting. And instantly it's as if the magic spell has been broken. Kurt trains his sharp eyes on Sebastian again, but this time he addresses the group. Feeling that an explanation was necessary.

"This is Sebastian Smythe, an FBI agent. Unfortunately, as much as I hate to admit it… by law he's not a criminal." Kurt scowled for a moment before he looked at Blaine and his eyes softened a little.

"Sorry Blaine, guess you'll just have to wait for next time. But you did a good job today."

Even though Blaine is clearly embarrassed with the circumstances, he's still a little please by Kurt's praise. Looking closely at the man Kurt seemed to dislike, Blaine offered an apology. He remembered that Sebastian had tried to warn him during the arrest.

"I'm sorry about this. I knew that the man was a criminal, and you looked like … ummm… " And of course… cue in the blush. Looking away a little, Blaine tried to go on with the apology.

"Anyway, I'm sorry! I really wasn't going to arrest you, but then you hit him, so I r-really didn't know what to do."

Sebastian smirked as he watched the curly haired boy stammer. So he decided to interrupt the speech.

With a devious wink he reassured Blaine, "Cutie, under different circumstances you could've arrested me any time you wanted to."

At this Blaine's blush deepened and he sent a shy smile in Sebastian's direction. On the other hand, Kurt had an irritated tick forming on his forehead, while Santana and Finn exchanged 'What the hell is going on?' looks.

Pleased that he had managed to unsettle the boy, Sebastian turned back to Kurt, intent on agonizing the man a little more.

"Where'd you find him Kurt? The whole shy school boy look is a big turn on."

If looks could kill… Sebastian would've died ten times over.

Ignoring Sebastian's attempts at getting a rise out of him, Kurt turned to address other important matters.

"Ok, so what exactly happened? I got Blaine's version but obviously the truth is something different. I'm assuming that you were on a case. But then again, you have a tendency to act like a prostitue in real live. But I'm sure that even your taste doesn't go so low. So how are we going to approach this now? We have the guy locked up and… "

For the first time, Seb's carefree attitude was thrown away as he snarled at Kurt.

"Obviously the whole thing was ruined. I wasn't there to catch a fucking small fish like him!"

Kurt's voice became quiet as he leaned over the desk, his face impassive.

"I apologise for the incident Sebastian. Now will you tell me what the original mission was? Then we can go from there onto fixing all this."

Apart from Seb, the rest winced as they watched the men's interaction. It's clear to them that Kurt is in a very dangerous mood. However Sebastian seemed to have no care in the world, and instead he continued to antagonize the man.

Leaning back, Seb simply looked at Kurt with a smug grin. "Unfortunately Mr. Hummel, I can't give you such top secret information. If you were in the FBI it might have been another matter… but you're not."

And that was the limit for Kurt. This whole evening had been a disaster; most importantly Sebastian's appearance had totally thrown him off balance.

Before Kurt could launch himself at Sebastian from across the table, the door to his office was suddenly opened. The angry face of Sue Sylvester was really not very pretty.

Sylvester sneered at Santana and Finn before she gestured for them to get out of the room. As they scurried out, Kurt rose from his chair.

"Ah, Sue. You really didn't have to come tonight. I could've sorted all this out."

In reply Sue just snorts, making a clear statement by not sitting down.

"Porcelain, I know you could've handled this shit. But then Old Man Ringer called me up in the middle of the night, and I had to answer. I wonder when his expiry date is coming. Anyway, we got more important matters to solve. Because of your homeless puppy here, we're all in trouble. Well I guess you adopted him now. Anyway… you're going to take the fall for his actions. Apparently beanpole here was on a pretty important errand. Now not only does he have to stay low, but the errand got a lot more complicated."

Kurt wondered as to why Thomas Ringer, the director of the FBI agency would call Sue directly. If must've been something pretty important if things had gotten to such levels. He really didn't like where this was going, not to mention Smythe had started to smirk again.

"Sue, cut to the chase. I need a good night of sleep after all this."

Sylvester chuckled evilly "Ha! Well you're gonna be a little sleep deprived from now on. FBI wants something in exchange for this chaos, and I can't deny them this time. I knew I should've gone to politics instead. Anyway, you're gonna have to take up FBI Missions from now on, just like you do with the CIA. And that's not even the end of it. From today on you and Anderson are officially joining Smythe on completing his current mission."

Sebastian and Kurt are both quick to protest at the same time.

"NO! What the hell Sue!"

"No way are they coming with me!"

Unfortunately for both the men, Sylvester's glare could've frozen the arctic right then.

"You are NOT going to argue with me on this Hummel! You gave this opportunity to Ringer, and he's milking it for all it's worth. Besides, this was going to happen sooner or later anyway. Now you both have to grow up and stop sucking on the hatred lollypops. And I'm going to go home and sleep. "

Sue turned to go, but stopped for a second more, turning to the men with an evil smile on her face.

"By the way porcelain. This is also an order. Smythe's going to be staying with you ladies from now on, until we decide otherwise. His place is being monitored; we'll send some of his stuff later to your place. And NO, there's no other place where he can stay at the moment, and I know you just got a big house now. Goodnight!"

Just as the door started to close, Blaine leapt forward and tried to hold onto Kurt. Clearly struggling against his boss's superior strength.

"FUCK YOU Sue! You bitch! You're not getting a Christmas present this year!"


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey guys! Long time no see…. Ya, my fault, but I was really busy/lazy/busy… and the cycle continued. Either way, I'm trying to slowly get back into writing, so wish me luck. This chapter is really small, but that's because I'm trying to remember where I was going with everything. The whole story will pick up pace later and will become more exciting… I hope.

Either way, I AM the aryaarsay who's account got closed. So at the moment this is my new account and when I post things up here I cut the R-rated parts out. You'll see in the chapter my notes on where I cut the part out. And you can read it in my LJ account. The link to my Master Fic list is posted on my profile. This chapter doesn't have anything cut, but if it did then I would suggest that you read the full version in my LJ…. Because my character DO talk even when they're having sex, and you'll be missing out vital story parts if you don't.

So now you can read on

Ooooooooo ooooooooo oooooooo ooooooo oooooo

Here we go again…

Ooooooooo oooooooo ooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Blaine was unnerved by the silence that had taken over the office the moment Sue left. Kurt had turned ice cold, and had calmly sat down behind his desk. Since then it's been around ten minutes, and neither Kurt nor Sebastian had looked away from each other.

At the sound of Blaine fidgeting, Kurt finally broke their contest, seeming to have come to a conclusion.

"Blaine, it's late and I'm tired, let's go home. We can drop Mr. Smythe to the nearest hotel, and he'll meet us tomorrow morning to discuss the mission." Kurt's voice was steady and firm.

Blaine gaped at him for a few seconds, looking back and forth between the two men. He had expected Sebastian to protest, but the other man just nodded in agreement. His emerald eyes had gone blank.

Knowing that the issues between the two men had to be resolved, Blaine gathered up his courage.

"No. "

It took Kurt and Seb a moment to realize that Blaine had just outright overruled Kurt's decision. Before Kurt could open his mouth to berate him, Blaine continued.

"Look, I know that you hate each other, but can't you both be professional for once? You know that he's in danger right now and its best that Sebastian to comes with us. Not to mention Sue even ordered for this to happen. I think you should ignore whatever personal issues you both have with each other and focus on the job."

Blaine barely kept himself from smirking. He knew that if he gave any other reasons they would have just pushed it aside, but the hit on being unprofessional went directly after the men's pride. He could see the resignation and anger on both men's face.

Kurt could feel a ticking in his temple, and frankly he was just too tired by today's events.

"Lets just fucking go home."

Oooo oooo o ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Sebastian looked around the manor as the other two went about their daily routine. This place was quite different from where Kurt lived in before.

Catching Kurt's eyes, he motioned towards the opulent decorations and furniture.

"Well you certainly changed in the last couple of years."

Kurt's smile was bitter as he replied. "We can't all be the same; some of us can actually change for the better. Besides, this is the place Blaine and I got since my place was too small for the both of us."

Sebastian's hand that was reaching for an ornament froze for a second. His face was in the shadows, but his voice was bright as he teased.

"OH, is the famous Kurt Hummel is finally settling down is he? I thought he was a one man team, didn't need anyone or anything."

Blaine watched the two as they moved around the room and made small talk. Even though their motions were casual and seemingly friendly, the atmosphere was seriously tense. It was the calm before the storm, and Blaine feared where this was all going.

Kurt's reaction to the teasing was almost animal like, his eyes flashed with fury and the smirk on his lips had a dangerous edge.

"Well, the more you trust in a person, the more chances of you getting betrayed. But I think Blaine has the potential to be an excellent partner."

Sebastian's body had stiffened, and his voice was low as he asked "I thought you were never getting a partner again, since when did you change your mind?"

Blaine cringed at the laugh that Kurt let out; the sound was filled with disbelief and anger.

"Oh, you thought that I wasn't going to get anyone else? Believe me Sebastian, my life in the past years have been quite good. And my partners were certainly very satisfactory."

Sensing a killing intent coming from Sebastian, Blaine thought that perhaps right now was the best time to interrupt. Before Sebastian could retort, Blaine was all smiles, coming between the two with glasses filled with drinks.

"Hey guys, do you want dinner? I know that we're all sleepy but we should eat before going to bed. I already put some lasagne into the oven. Sebastian I know that you don't have any of your things yet, but something of Kurt's should fit you. Let me show you the guest room, you can take a shower and I'll get you something to put on. Kurt, why don't you do the same?"

Kurt watched as Blaine led Sebastian away, his chatter filling the silence that had fallen. Just before both men left, Kurt got a glace of two vivid emerald eyes. Eyes filled with an emotion which Kurt couldn't identify.

Slowly moving away from the light of the kitchen, Kurt walked over to their balcony. The cool night air and the stars helped him calm down a little. He didn't know what was going to happen or how things would stand in the end. But it was impossible to deny that a change was coming. His life had stalled to a halt years ago, and it path had finally started to move beneath his feet again.

Ooooo oooo oooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

When Sebastian woke up that morning he had no intention of getting up. For the first time in years, he had been able to get a good night of sleep. The smell around him was so familiar and comforting; he just wanted to borrow himself into the scent forever.

Awareness slowly started to return, and last nights events started to go through his head once more. Sebastian had a devilish smirk on his face as he slowly rose from the bed. As he stretched, with his other hand he brought up the material of his shirt up to his face. Taking a deep breath, he felt as if he was back in the past.

Knowing that he couldn't stay in bed all day, Seb finally got up, not anticipating that this morning he was going to understand and gets to know Blaine a lot better than he had imagined.

Ooooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooo

Unlike Sebastian, Kurt woke up in a foul mood. His body ached, as if he'd been working out for hours. But it was probably because he slept in a wrong position or something. His hair was unruly and his toothbrush tasted funny.

With his foul mood, the situation that greeted him in the kitchen certainly didn't help, in fact it made it ten times worse. In contrast to his dark morning, Blaine and Sebastian seemed to be unusually cheerful.

Both men were busy making breakfast and the delicious smell of French toast permeated the air. Sebastian was making espresso, while Blaine was cutting up some fruits. Once in awhile one of the boys would stop and interrupt the other with a poke or whatnot; tease each other with good humour.

As Kurt watched, the subtle flirting was really getting on his nerves, not to mention this whole domestic atmosphere between the two men was pissing him off.

Hearing a throat clearing, Sebastian and Blaine looked up to see Kurt on the doorway. Blaine quickly greeted the man brightly as he directed Kurt towards the breakfast table; knowing that if Kurt didn't get at least a cup of coffee in the morning, he'd be impossible to talk to. On the other hand, Sebastian was struck by nostalgia, it had been so long since he'd seen Kurt so vulnerable, pouty and adorable in the morning. Seb had a hard time keeping his eyes away from those rich thick messy locks caressing that porcelain face.

For most of breakfast, Blaine talked while Kurt moodily ate his breakfast. His temper certainly didn't get any better as he watched Blaine and Sebastian flirt subtly with each other.

Unable to keep his curiosity, Kurt finally broke his silence towards the end.

"Why the hell are you guys all buddy buddy this morning? You two just met yesterday."

Kurt's irritation went up a notch when the two men shared a glance and a smile. Sebastian smugly said

"Blaine obviously likes me Kurt. You know how irresistible I am."

In response, Blaine giggled a little. Kurt knew that if he opened his mouth, something quite ugly was going to come out. So he decided to keep a hold of himself instead.

Gruffly he slid out of his chair, taking his dishes with him to the dishwasher. Over the sound of plates clinking together, he started talking "I suggest you two keep your liking to a minimum, or I might just vomit. And that certainly wouldn't be a good thing during the mission. I've put the files in the living room, when you two are done feel free to join me so that we can get some actual work done."

The atmosphere became a little more serious and the men went over to sit to discuss plans and strategies.


End file.
